The Harcesis Child
by Torie46
Summary: Being on Earth is pretty fascinating for a Harcesis, who has no memory of her life. But The Stargate in Cheyenne Mountain gives her a chance to discover what happened that brought her to Earth nine years earlier along with exploring different worlds with her adoptive father Jack O'Neill and SG-1.
1. Prologue and Invassion

The Harcesis Child

A/N: This is an attempt at Stargate. We all saw Shifu, Apoohis and Shar'e's harcesis, but what if there were others and not all of them have their memories from a Gouald as there are also Tok'Ra as well. And what if one particular Harcesis was raised by a member of SG-1.

* * *

Prologue and Chapter 1- Left and Taken Away

The mother felt tears stream down her face as she left her youngling on the steps of a building on the planet occupied by a race called the Taur'i. Norinna had been perfectly sedated and would quickly forget who she really was, but that wasn't any easier for Rosha or Jolinar as they left her behind. Jolinar told her it would be for the best as the Gouald would kill her as Norinna had the memory of Lantash. Of course the top concern was her and Jolinar telling their mates what they had done with their daughter. Martouf, Rosha's mate would understand, but Lantash, who was Jolinar's would not as all four of them claimed Norinna as their daughter.

Rosha touched her sleeping daughter's face, feeling a fresh well of tears slide down her cheeks. "Forgive me, Norinna. No matter what happens, know that me, Jolinar, Martouf, and Lantash love you. No matter what happens my love for you will never die. And you will find your way back to me, Jolinar, and your fathers," Rosha said, covering her sleeping daughter with a pink silk shawl and caressing her tiny face one last time, walked away.

* * *

Laura O'Neill sat on the roof with her father, Jack, looking at the stars. It had been over a year since Charlie, her brother had died by accidentally shooting himself with their father's gun. Her father was a lot better than he had been, but every now and then he was touched by melancholia when he was thinking of Charlie. Laura always liked looking at the stars. They looked so peaceful and perfect and if Laura could touch one she would. Laura looked down as some men came up the ladder that she and her father had put on the side of the house.

"Colonel Jack O'Neill?" A man with a high rank on his Air Force uniform asked as Jack looked through his telescope.

"Retired," Jack said as he twisted the knob to get a closer look at the constellation for Orion.

"I'm Major Samuels," the man said by way of an awkward introduction.

"Air Force?" Jack asked.

"Yes Sir. I'm the General's executive officer," Major Samuels said.

"Want a little piece of advice, Major? Get "Reassed" to NASA. That's where all the action's gonna be- out there," Jack said.

"I'm uh, under orders to bring you to see General Hammond, Sir," Samuels said.

"Never heard of him," Jack said.

"He replaced General West. He says it's important. Has to do with the Stargate," Major Samuels said ominously. The Stargate? Jack had told her about the mission to Abydos with Daniel Jackson over a year ago, but he had said that Dr. Jackson had buried the 'Gate after they had destroyed someone named Ra. But if Daniel had buried the 'Gate, why was it opened now? Apparently Jack wondered the same thing.

"Can I bring my kid? She knows about the Stargate. I never could lie to her about my missions and she has never told anyone what I do," Jack said, wrapping his arm around Laura's shoulders.

"If we can trust her, she can come," Samuels said as they got off the roof and drove to Cheyenne Mountain. Cheyenne Mountain was a hotspot of gossip and speculation in Colorado Springs. Only Laura and a handful of others knew what it really was. They drove past a guard with a machine gun and got on the elevator going to a lower level. Jack signed, followed by Laura. Laura's cursive was sloppy for a 12-year-old, but she hated writing her name in cursive.

"We have to take a second elevator the rest of the way, Sir. It's a long way down," the aide said as they went to the elevator.

"Yeah, I know. I've been here before," Jack said as they went in.

"Ah, of course," the aide said as the doors closed.

They then walked down a long carpeted hallway to where Samuels stood. "This way, Sir," Samuels said, leading them into an office where an older, balding man sat at a desk with a red phone beside him.

"General Hammond, Colonel Jack O'Neill and his daughter, Laura," Samuels introduced them.

"I didn't agree to bringing a little girl here. Sweetheart, how old are you?" Hammond asked, softening his tone to Laura.

"12 years old, Sir," Laura said respectfully. The man reminded her of Admiral Chegwidden on JAG, looked gruff, but firm.

"12 years old. The exact same age of one of my granddaughters," Hammond said incredulously.

"But I do know about the Stargate, Sir. My dad told me," Laura said.

"I'm retired, Sir," Jack said.

"I can see that. Me, I'm on my last tour. Time to start getting my thoughts together, maybe write a book. You ever think about writing a book about your exploits in the line of duty?" Hammond asked.

"I've thought about it, as I'd like to tell someone other than my daughter, but then I'd have to shoot anyone that actually read it. That's a joke, Sir," Jack said after a pregnant silence. "Most of my work the past ten years was classified."

"Yes, of course," Hammond said.

"Major Samuels mentioned something about the Stargate, Sir," Laura said, twisting a brownish-blonde braid in her hand.

"Down to business. I can do that. This way," Hammond said and they followed him out of his office.


	2. The Alien and New Developments

Chapter 2- The Alien and New Developments

Jack and Laura followed Hammond and Samuels to an infirmary where a doctor pulled a drape down revealing what looked like a human in a skullcap and what amounted to a large cut on his stomach. Laura felt a sense of revulsion as she looked at the man. She couldn't explain the feeling as she had never seen the alien before, but she also felt as if she had and for some reason didn't like him. On his forehead was a gold-plated snake tattoo. "Apophis sect," Laura whispered to herself.

"You have seen this man before?" Samuels asked.

"No. And I don't know why I said that, but something about this man is familiar. I have seen him before or people like him," Laura admitted, slipping her hand into Jack's hand.

"Is it anyone you know, Colonel?" Hammond asked.

"They're not human," the doctor said.

"Actually they are. Besides the gash right there, they are human. When you see one Jaffa, you see them all," Laura said, indicating the cut.

"Jaffa? That is their race?" Samuels asked.

"Yes. And before you ask, I still don't know why I'm suddenly remembering their names," Laura said.

"Best we can tell these slits are actually a pouch, similar to those found on a marsupial," the doctor said, indicating the cut.

"Like a kangaroo," Samuels said.

"Or a koala bear," Laura said.

"We haven't done an autopsy yet," the doctor said.

"These people, or aliens, or Jaffa, whatever you want to call them, came through, killed four of my people, and kidnapped another, using advanced weapons," Hammond said, indicating the beds where four bodies lay.

"Weapons, Sir?" Jack asked.

A man in camouflage came in with a long weapon. Laura felt her insides turn to ice **A Jaffa Staff Weapon!** That thing killed more people combined than most people knew. "We can't figure out how they operate," Samuels said. _Good. It'd be better if you never knew,_ Laura thought as Jack took it and, to her chagrin, gave a demonstration.

"How you handle that and the look on the girl's face, you both have seen one before, I take it?" Hammond asked as Jack handed back the staff weapon.

"Yes Sir, but there were no weapons like this on Abydos. Those people were human. They were from Earth. Ra brought them there thousands of years ago," Jack said.

"I know all about that. But your report said this Ra was in fact, some alien that lived inside a human body," Hammond said.

"Yeah. His eyes glowed. That was our first clue," Jack said.

"Yeah, but also kind of like a parasite as well. It infests a human very much like a ring or tape worm would," Laura said.

"Are you sure he's dead, Colonel?" Hammond asked evenly.

"Unless he could survive a tactical nuclear warhead blowin' up in his face, I'm positive. Why?" Jack asked.

"Colonel, these people, or whatever they are, were guarding another man who retreated back through the Stargate. I got a good look at his eyes, Colonel. They glowed," Hammond said ominously.

"It probably wasn't Ra if he died like Dad said. I think there are others. Most that come to mind are Ra, but there is Hathor and Apophis too. This guy is Apophis sect if the snake on his head is anything to go by," Laura said, indicating the gold tattoo again.

"If we got you a list of all that looked like Ra could you remember them?" Hammond asked.

"Maybe if we had a list," Laura said as they left the infirmary.

"How do you feel about the Stargate Mission after all this time, Colonel?" Hammond asked.

"How do you mean?" Jack asked, holding Laura's hand tightly as they walked down the corridor.

"Well, it's been over a year. Has your perspective changed?" Hammond asked.

"Well, Sir, I-" Jack started to say as some soldiers led two men into an open office. "Was that-" Jack started to ask as they entered Hammond's office.

"Kawalsky and Ferretti, yes. They were under your command on the first Stargate mission," Hammond said as through the clear glass the two men sat down to an interrogation. "Tell me about Daniel Jackson, Colonel," Hammond said as Jack went to the glass.

"Why are they questioning my men?" Jack asked.

"They're not your men any more, Colonel. You retired. Daniel Jackson?" Hammond asked, sitting at his desk.

"You read the report?" Jack asked.

"Yes," Hammond said.

"It's all there," Jack said.

"Is it?" Samuels asked evenly.

"What's this all about, General?" Jack asked.

"You didn't like Daniel Jackson, did you?" Hammond evaded the question.

"Daniel was a scientist. He sneezed a lot. Basically, he was a geek, Sir. Sort of like my kid when she gets into a history project," Jack said.

"So, you didn't have a lot of time for him?" Samuels asked.

"I didn't say that. He also saved my life and found the way home for my men and me. A little thing like that kinda makes a person grow on you. Know what I mean?" Jack asked.

"According to the mission brief, your orders were to go through the Stargate, to detect any possible threat to Earth, and if found, to detonate a nuclear device and destroy the gate on the other side," Hammond said.

"Yes," Jack said.

"But that's not what you did, is it?" Samuels asked.

"Not right away. Ra's forces overpowered my team and took the weapon before I could arm it," Jack said.

"But with Dr. Jackson's help, you eventually regained control and did, in fact, detonate the weapon, yes?" Samuels asked. Laura found herself not liking this man much. Samuels was too arrogant, much like Ra and his ilk.

"Yes," Jack said.

"So,to the best of your knowledge, Daniel Jackson and everyone else you knew on Abydos is dead, correct?" Hammond asked.

"That's correct," Jack said, hesitating slightly. Only Laura caught the brief tremor. Living with Jack as long as she did, she knew when her father was lying.

"Good. Then you won't mind if I authorize a go-ahead on our plan," Hammond said, leaving the room. Jack looked at Kawalsky and Ferretti before leaving the office, followed by Laura.

* * *

"The quartz material the Stargates are made of, it must be tough stuff if it can withstand a Mark III," Hammond said as they walked down the corridor.

"Well, we sent a robot probe through after we got back, Sir. It was flattened on the other end. Obviously the Abydos stargate had been buried in the rubble," Jack said.

"But somehow it got unburied," Hammond said as they entered a large room with a round metal ring with, what looked like Egyptian hieroglyphics on it. Laura felt something like goosebumps raise on her arms. She had seen the Stargate before, but like everything else, she couldn't remember where. Some technicians were in front of it with some metallic oblong shape. Jack cursed softly.

"You're sending another bomb?" Jack asked, turning to Hammond.

"That's a bomb?" Laura asked in shock as a technician armed it and her stomach threatened to rise in her throat.

"A Mark V this time. If these creatures did reopen the Abydos gate, we intend to reseal it, for good," Hammond said.

"General, you can't do that," Laura said after a few seconds.

"Countdown's already started, Miss O'Neill. Unless you or your father have something to add," Hammond said dryly.

"Dad, I think you had better tell him the truth," Laura said softly.

"General Hammond, Sir? I regret to inform you that my report was not entirely accurate," Jack said.

"You didn't detonate the bomb?" Hammond asked amused.

"No, he did detonate the bomb. It was aboard Ra's spacecraft, so it did kill him and eliminate the risk to Earth," Laura said.

"However?" Samuels pressed.

"However, Ra's ship was in orbit above the planet at the time. Neither the gate nor anything else on the planet was destroyed," Jack said.

"Daniel Jackson is alive and living with the people on Abydos," Laura said.

"You violated direct orders! Why?" Hammond asked angrily.

"Because the people of Abydos are no threat to us. They deserve to be left alone," Jack said firmly.

"That's not up to you or your daughter," Hammond said.

"With all due respect, Sir, if he'd come back here and reported the gate on the other side was still intact, you would have sent another bomb, just like you were about to do. It wasn't necessary to let those people die. The threat from Ra was gone," Laura said, raising her voice.

"What about the probe we sent through? It was crushed instantly," Samuels said.

"After we came home, Daniel buried the gate in rocks, making my return or anybody else's impossible," Jack said.

"Well, those four bodies lying in the infirmary say otherwise, Airman. We'll send the bomb through on schedule," Hammond said to a tech.

"General, no! You can't do that!" Laura shouted.

"Oh, I can't?" Hammond taunted.

"There are innocent people on that planet," Jack said.

"There are innocent people **Here!"** Hammond bellowed.

"Please, Sir, don't do this," Laura begged.

"I have my orders too, Miss O'Neill, Colonel. I obey mine. Take Colonel O'Neill and Miss O'Neill to the holding room. Let's give him some time to think about things while I decide what to do with them," Hammond said tightly and left the room. Two airmen then escorted them out.


	3. Options and Kleenex Boxes

Chapter 3- Options and Kleenex Boxes

The Airmen put them both in a small room and a man stood sharply and saluted. "Colonel O'Neill, Sir," the man said, his voice as sharp as his salute.

"I'm retired, Kawalsky. Lose the salute," Jack said dryly. Kawalsky dropped his hand and grinned.

"Me and Ferretti didn't tell them anything," Kawalsky said, shaking Jack's hand.

"I appreciate that. This is my kid, Laura," Jack introduced Laura.

"Hi. Nice to meet you," Laura said, shaking Kawalsky's hand.

"Nice looking kid. Doesn't look a thing like you," Kawalsky said, apparently very observant.

"I'm adopted," Laura said.

"Yep. Me and my wife adopted her when she was three. They found her on some porch when she was three and she couldn't speak English or tell them where she came from. All she had with her was some pink scarf," Jack said.

"Yeah. Kawalsky, how come you didn't tell them about Dr. Jackson?" Laura asked as they sat.

"Hey, those kids on Abydos saved my life too," Kawalsky said.

"Yeah. The kids," Jack said.

"I mean, they're the whole reason that we kept the secret. Right?" Kawalsky asked Jack.

"Yeah," Jack said.

"That one kid idolized you. Remember him? Weird name. What was it?" Kawalsky asked dryly.

"Skaara," Jack said.

"Right. Remember how he was always saluting you?" Kawalsky asked with a laugh as he gave mock salutes.

"Yeah. My kids used to do that when they were little. Laura, you did that and your brother turned around and would copy. Skaara kind of reminded me of them," Jack said.

"When I was little, you had the coolest job, Dad," Laura admitted, sitting on Jack's knee and resting her head against his shoulder.

"Oh, man, Colonel. You and me went through that whole mission together. I never even knew you had a son and a daughter," Kawalsky said, not realizing the sore spot he hit. Laura winced as the memory of Charlie bleeding out brought tears to her eyes.

"Well, he died. Just before the Abydos mission, Jack said in a subdued voice.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I had no idea," Kawalsky apologized as the door opened and General Hammond entered. They all stood.

"How many people did you say were on Abydos?" Hammond asked.

"That we saw? Maybe...5,000," Jack said, making a guess.

"Does this mean you're reconsidering sending the bomb, Sir?" Laura asked, feeling a small spike of hope.

"It means, Miss O'Neill, I am open to suggestions," Hammond said, a steely edge to his voice.

"General, let me take a team through that gate. We'll find out who those aliens are. Kawalsky and I have been there before. We know the lay of the land. We know the people," Jack said.

"You think you know them. Jackson could be dead. You don't know what you'd be walking into," Hammond said.

"Sir, there is one way to find out. Laura, hand me that tissue box," Jack said, holding out his hand.

"Uh, yes, Sir. Not that I know what you are doing," Laura muttered.

"We'll have the prototype probe shipped from MIT," Hammond said.

"General, we don't need that probe. Laura, the tissue," Jack held out his hand and Laura gave him the Kleenex box.

"We don't?" Kawalsky asked.

"Nope. This'll do," Jack said, running quickly out of the room.

* * *

Laura felt a thrill of excitement as the gate spun. She had seen this before, but her memory couldn't tell her where as the gate coordinates was repeated through the gate room. "Care to explain this concept?" Hammond asked.

"Jackson has allergies," Jack said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"I get it," Kawalsky said with a grin.

"So do I. Dad, will Dr. Jackson know it's from you?" Laura asked, biting her lips.

"He'll know it came from me and not from someone- with all due respect, Sir, like yourself," Jack said, Laura covered her mouth to hide a unladylike giggle and snort. The gate then opened, revealing a blue, watery, event horizon.

"Wow! I had forgotten how cool this thing is," Laura said in a hushed voice. It was like being in a dark theater right when a movie that you had been waiting to see started or when Laura would come to the conclusion of a history project she had been working on for months, The stargate gave the same kind of thrill.

Laura followed Jack down to the gate room and both stood in front of the event horizon. The cold air of space bathed Laura's face as they stood for one suspended moment. Jack tossed the Kleenex box into the wormhole.

"Now what?" Hammond asked as the event horizon disappeared.

"Now we wait. If Daniel's still around, he'll know what the message means," Jack said as he and Laura came back into the gate room.

"What if the aliens get it?" Samuels asked.

"Is that what's concerning you? Well, they could be blowing their noses right now if the slugs have noses," Laura snarked.

"They could be planning an attack," Samuels said.

"Aw, come on, Samuels. Let me be the cynic around here, okay? Sir, this could take some time. Can we put Laura to bed since she's up way past her bedtime?" Jack asked Hammond.

"Sure. We have rooms for guests. Airman, escort, Miss O'Neill to a guestroom," Hammond ordered a young soldier.

"Yes Sir. I'm Jonathan Patrick, Ma'am," the airman said as they walked down the corridor.

"Laura O'Neill," Laura said.

"You seem kinda young to know about the stargate," Jonathan said.

"So? You seem kind of young to be an airman in the Air Force," Laura pointed out. Jonathan looked to be no more than 16 or 17.

"I'm a genius and, ergo, I can be here," Jonathan said.

"So am I. I know what that person was in the infirmary and the weapon my dad demonstrated. I also know how the Stargate works," Laura said as they stopped at a door.

"Well, here we are. Are you hungry? We have a commissary and the cooks made hamburgers and French fries," Jonathan asked.

"Sounds good. Any Dr. Pepper?" Laura asked.

"Well, that depends. Do you want regular, diet, cherry, or vanilla?" Jonathan asked.

"Cherry please. And could you tell me when they hear from Dr. Jackson?" Laura asked.

"Sure," Jonathan said, walking away.

* * *

Five hours later, Laura sat in the conference room. A few hours sleep and some food and Laura was ready to go. Laura and Jack looked over at the glasses on the table shake as the stargate rumbled. They entered the gate room and a white package came out of the event horizon. Jack picked it up and, grinning, tossed it to Laura. Laura grinned and tossed it to Samuels. The words **Thanks** and **Send More** were on the box.

"Permission to take a team through the Stargate, Sir," Jack said.

"Assuming I get the president's authorization, the mission briefing will be a 0800 hours. Consider yourself recalled to active duty, Colonel, and your daughter an advisor on your missions," Hammond said, turning sharply and leaving, followed by Samuels. Kawalsky grinned and shook Jack's hand as they left the gate room.


	4. Samantha Carter and Gate Travel

Chapter 4- Samantha Carter and Gate Travel

The next day Laura stood in the conference room next to her father, wearing the uniform given to people who go on missions. It was a little harder to find a uniform that fit since no one on the base was 12 years old, but they found one that was close to Laura's size. All she had to do was tuck in the shirt and tuck the bottoms of her pants in her boots.

General Hammond then entered the room and all the soldiers, her father included, saluted. "Gentlemen and Miss O'Neill take your seats. Where's Captain Carter?" Hammond asked, looking around.

"Just arriving, Sir," Samuels said.

"Carter?" Jack asked, in the process of sitting.

"I'm assigning Sam Carter to this mission," Hammond said.

"I'd prefer to put together my own team, Sir," Jack said, still standing.

"Not on this mission. Sorry. Carter's our expert on the Stargate," Hammond said.

"Sir, so am I," Laura said quietly.

"Carter's not 12 years old," Hammond said, not unkindly.

"Where is he transferring from?" Jack asked, looking at some paperwork.

" **She** is transferring from the Pentagon," A woman with short blonde hair, wearing a Air Force uniform came into the room. "I take it you're Colonel O'Neill. Captain Samantha Carter reporting, Sir," Captain Carter said, saluting sharply.

"But of course you go by "Sam," Kawalsky said teasingly. _What a doorknob,_ Laura thought, trying to not roll her eyes. Captain Carter gave a small smile.

"You don't have to worry, Major. I played with dolls when I was a kid," Carter said.

"G.I. Joe?" Kawalsky asked, apparently not knowing when to shut up.

"No, Major. Matt Mason," Carter said.

"Oh. Who?" Kawalsky asked Ferretti, who was beside him.

"Dummy," Laura muttered. Even she knew who Matt Mason was as her father had given Charlie all his old G.I. Joes and Matt Mason dolls when Charlie was alive.

"Major Matt Mason; Astronaut doll. Did you have that cool little backpack that made him fly?" Ferretti asked. It was a good thing Hammond decided then to interrupt.

"Let's get started. Colonel?" Hammond asked Jack.

"Thank you. For those of you on your first trip through the gate, you should be prepared for what to expect. Or for those you haven't been through the gate in awhile, you should remember what to expect," Jack said, looking at each in turn and his eyes stopping at Laura. It was then that Laura knew that her father wanted her to go through the gate to Abydos. It had been so long that Laura couldn't remember the last time she had been through a Stargate. She only knew that, for some reason that she couldn't remember, she had.

"I've practically memorized your report from the first mission. I'd like to think I've been preparing for this all my life," Carter said optimistically.

"I think what the Colonel is saying is, have you ever pulled out of a simulated bombing run in an F-16 at eight plus "G's?" Kawalsky asked.

"Yes," Carter said.

"Uh, no," Laura said. Kawalsky looked at Ferretti and then Jack.

"Well, it's way worse than that," Kawalsky said.

"By the time you get to the other side, you're frozen stiff, like you've just been through a blizzard, naked," Ferretti said. Laura shuddered at the thought. She had seen movies about people freezing to death, but all this made her want her heated mattress pad and thermal blankets at home.

"That's a result of the compression your molecules undergo during the millisecond required for reconstitution," Carter said, sounding like a science text book.

"Oh, here we go. Another scientist. General, please," Jack said with a groan.

"Theoretical Astrophysicist," Carter said.

"Which means?" Jack asked densely.

"Which means she is smarter than you are, Colonel. Especially in matters related to the Stargate. She'll also help when Miss O'Neill is in school and can't help us. You do go to school, right?" Hammond asked Laura.

"Uh, yes, Sir. But school is in fall break for a week, so I'm available to help," Laura said. Kawalsky and Ferretti smothered laughs, which earned them a glare from Jack. Laura could only guess that it was on account of what Hammond said about Carter being smarter than Jack. Laura had no argument with that. Jack wasn't always the sharpest tool in the drawer.

"Colonel, I was studying the gate technology for two years before Daniel Jackson made it work and before you both went through. I should have gone through then. But, **Sir,** you and your men and daughter might as well accept the fact that I am going through this time," Carter said.

"Well, with all due respect, Doctor, I-" Jack started to say.

"It is appropriate to refer to a person by their rank, not their salutation. You should call me "Captain" not "Doctor," Carter interrupted in true military fashion.

"Captain Carter's assignment to this unit is not an option. It's an order," Hammond said.

"I'm an Air Force officer, just like you, Colonel. I'm just a woman and it doesn't mean I can't handle whatever you can handle," Carter said. Someone lightly chuckled and Laura found herself grinning.

"Oh, this has nothing to do with you being a woman. I like women since I've adopted and raised this one. I've just got a little problem with scientists," Jack said, sitting down and gripping Laura's hand.

"Colonel, I logged over a hundred hours in enemy airspace during the Gulf War. Is that tough enough for you? Or are we gonna have to arm wrestle?" Laura snorted. This time everyone heard her. Jack pinned her with what Laura called "The Look."

"Sorry, Dad. She has a point," Laura said, starting to laugh.

"Sorry to throw a damper on your enthusiasm, but I still say the safest, most logical way to deal with this is to bury the Stargate, just like the ancient Egyptians did. Make it impossible for aliens to return. It's the only way to eliminate the threat," Samuels cleared his throat.

"That won't work. They will still come. I've read the Animorphs books. Aliens always find ways to get here," Laura said.

"That from a Science fiction series about slugs in people's heads?" Kawalsky asked.

"Yep. Amazing what you learn from sci-fi books written for kids," Laura said.

Burying the gate worked before, Miss O'Neill," Hammond said.

"They know what we are now. They now how far we've come. It's only a matter of time before they find out that what I know about them is a threat to them. And you are a threat to them. They've got ships, General. Ra had one as big as the great pyramids. They don't need the stargate to get here. They can do it the old-fashioned way. Now with all due respect to Mr. Glass-is-half-empty over here, don't you think that maybe we should use the stargate to do a little reconnaissance before they decide to come back? Again?" Laura asked sounding like the voice of reason even to herself.

Hammond looked around at them. "I'll give you exactly 24 hours to either return or send a message through. No Kleenex boxes, please. Otherwise we'll assume the worst and send a bomb through," Hammond said as they all stood.

"Understood," Jack said.

* * *

Laura straightened her beige hat as the wormhole was established. The cold air from the gate bathed her face, sending goosebumps up her arms. It had been so long that now when she could go through the gate, she was almost to nervous to do it. "Try to follow orders this time, Colonel," Hammond said.

"Sir?" Jack asked.

"This time you bring Daniel Jackson back. Is that clear?" Hammond asked.

"Yes Sir," Jack said as Hammond and Samuels saluted him. "Move out," Jack ordered sharply and they went to the wormhole. Laura licked her lips as she stood next to Jack. Carter stood on the other side, just staring at the gate as Kawalsky, Ferretti, and two others entered the wormhole. "Captain?" Jack asked Carter.

"Oh, don't worry, Colonel. I won't let you down," Carter said, her face reflecting the nervous feeling Laura felt.

"Good. I was gonna say "Ladies First," Jack snarked as the three of them went up the ramp.

"You know, you really will like me when you get to know me," Carter said.

"Oh, I adore you already, Captain," Jack said, keeping his eyes on the wormhole.

"My gosh, look at this! The energy the gate must release to create a stable wormhole- it's astronomical to use exactly the right word," Carter said and then tentatively touched the wormhole. "You can actually see the fluctuations in the event horizon," Carter said in an awed voice as Jack gripped both hers and Laura's arms and pushed them through. The freezing cold was exhilarating as Laura zipped faster than a minute through the wormhole. It was more exciting than she had remembered and all too soon she was on the other side of the galaxy, watching as Ferretti, Carter, Kawalsy, and their backup threw up whatever they ate for breakfast.


	5. Daniel Jackson and Dinner

Chapter 5- Daniel Jackson and Dinner

If everyone else was like Carter and sick, Laura was the only exception. For some reason the Stargate didn't make her feel ill after going through it like Kawalsky said would happen to Carter. Granted, she felt the freezing aspect of it and had ice on her face, but she wasn't puking like Carter and the others were doing. "You okay, kiddo?" Jack asked, touching her shoulder.

"I'm fine, Dad. You might want to check on Carter and the others, though," Laura said as an airman made retching sounds and the smell of vomit was enough to nearly turn Laura's stomach.

Carter was seated, shaking from trying to suppress her own stomach. "I think I'm gonna be sick," Carter said with a groan.

"Maybe you shouldn't have had that big lunch, huh?" Jack asked teasingly. Everyone got to their feet and Laura got her first look at Abydos. She felt a feeling of deja vu.

"I have been here before," Laura stated calmly.

"When, Laura?" Jack asked, one hand firmly on her shoulder.

"I don't know, but this room, I have seen it before. This place is normal and well-known for all the Goa'ulds and Tok'Ra and any younglings they may have," Laura said, looking around with her sharp blue eyes.

"Tok'Ra and Goa'uld?" Kawalsky asked.

"Goa'uld are the ones who attacked the base. Tok'Ra look like the Goa'uld and their hosts eyes glow, but they don't like the Goa'uld on account of what they do to humans and they only have hosts who wish to be hosts and they allow their younglings to live as opposed to the Goa'uld who kill their younglings as soon as they are born," Laura said.

"So you've been here before? Any idea who brought you here?" Jack asked.

"No, but if I had to guess it would be a Tok'Ra if I have what it is that makes the Goa'uld kill their offspring," Laura said as a bunch of kids carrying machine guns came out. Everyone cocked the weapons and pointed it at each other.

"Cha' hali," a man with shaggy brown hair stepped in front of them, his hands raised. If the man ditched the glasses and cut his hair, Laura would have considered him quite good-looking with his blue eyes. Considering that her father called Daniel Jackson a geek, Laura could only assume this was Daniel Jackson. "Cha' Hali. Lower your guns.," Daniel said again and everyone lowered their weapons. "Hello, Jack. Welcome back," Daniel said with a brief, nervous smile. Daniel looked guilty. It was the same look Laura and Charlie would have if Jack caught them doing something wrong.

Jack's eyes went to a point beyond Daniel's shoulder and he walked past him. He stood in front of a boy 4 or 5 years older than Laura who had dreadlocks in his hair. The boy saluted. Jack saluted back. "Skaara," Jack said by way of greeting.

"One-'Neill," Skaara said and the two of them hugged and laughed. "Yeah, I did not think to be seeing you again," Skaara said as Jack then looked at Daniel.

"Daniel, how ya doing?" Jack asked.

"Uh, good. You?" Daniel asked.

"Much better now that I see everybody's okay," Jack said, looking around.

"Greetings from Earth, Dr. Jackson," Ferretti said, giving the Vulcan salute. Laura laughed and removed her cap, running her fingers through her brownish-blonde hair.

"Hello, Ferretti," Daniel greeted.

"Brought you a little something, Daniel," Kawalsky said, handing Daniel a travel-sized Kleenex packet.

"Kawalsky," Daniel said, taking the packet and a dark-haired woman with a dark complexion, curly dark hair and a beige dress pushed open a tent flap and peeked shyly into the room. Daniel noticed her. "Sha're don't be shy. Sha're went to Daniel and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Hi. Good to see you again," Jack said, holding out his hand to Sha're.

"So, I had to figure it was only a matter of time before you had to tell the truth about us still being here," Daniel said as they got down to the matter at hand and Laura stood next to Jack, holding onto his hand.

"Yeah. Oh, Daniel, this is my kid, Laura," Jack introduced Laura.

"Hi, Dr. Jackson," Laura said, feeling a little tongue-tied as she hated meeting new people.

"Please, Daniel. Your dad told me about you," Daniel said, shaking her hand. Sha're then started babbling, her eyes locked fearfully on Laura.

"Why is she looking at my kid like that and what is she saying?" Jack said, releasing Laura's hand and wrapping his arm around Laura's shoulders.

Daniel followed the conversation for a few seconds. "She says that Laura is a Star child; a Harcesis," Daniel said.

"A what?" Jack asked confused.

Daniel asked Sha're what she meant. Sha're answered. "A Harcesis. A child whose parents are Goa'uld, but how you survived, Sha're doesn't know as the Goa'uld murder their human offspring once they are born," Daniel said.

"Why?" Kawalsky asked.

"Because I am born with all the secrets of the Goa'uld inside me. It comes from the Goa'uld who fathered me," Laura said.

"She's right. Tell me, have you found out that you know things?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah. I know what a Jaffa and a staff weapon are, I went through the Stargate without being sick, and I've been here before," Laura said as Jack looked around.

"Why the militia? Has something else come through?" Jack asked, changing the subject

No, we're just taking precautions, why?" Daniel asked.

"Amazing. This is what was missing from the dig at Giza. This is how they controlled it. It took us 15 years and three supercomputers to MacGyver a system for the gate on earth," Carter enthused behind them. Laura looked over as Carter looked at the DHD.

"Captain," Jack said.

Carter went on as if Jack hadn't said anything. "Look how small it is!" Carter said with a laugh.

"Captain!" Jack nearly shouted, getting her attention finally.

Carter turned. "Oh, right. Excuse me. Dr. Jackson, I presume. I'm Dr. Samantha Carter," Carter said, shaking Daniel's hand.

"Thought you wanted to be called Captain," Jack said.

"What's going on, Jack?" Daniel asked.

"Six hostile aliens came through the Stargate on Earth. Four people are dead, one's missing," Jack said.

"General Hammond and base personnel said that one of them looked like Ra, Daniel," Laura said.

"Well, they didn't come from here. I mean the boys take shifts guarding it 36 hours a day, every day. We'd know if they came through here," Daniel said, looking confused.

"Well, they came from somewhere, Daniel. I'm gonna have to look around," Jack said.

"All right. I think I can help you find out who it was, but it's gonna have to wait until the sandstorm is over. Uh, we were about to have our evening meal. Why don't you join us?" Daniel invited and they all sat down as the women of the tribe brought food. Laura noticed that everyone of the tribespeople looked at Laura with awe and a bit of fear like Sha're had, but she looked down at the fruit in front of her and ate it , trying to look as if she appreciated it.

* * *

Whatever could be said about the Abydonians, they served good food and liked to laugh. Once they realized that Laura wasn't a threat, the women and girls all crowded around her. They seemed fascinated by her clothes, hair, and blue eyes. Laura figured that brown-blonde hair and blue eyes were an oddity since everyone here had dark hair and eyes. Laura had seen the same fascination with Carter's hair and eyes as the little five year old girls touched their hair shyly. Laura smiled as an Abydonian told some joke in a language that sounded familiar, but Laura couldn't translate a word of.

Skaara then came up to Jack with some kind of pewter cup. "What is this?" Jack asked, looking at the cup skeptically.

Jack took it and sniffed it. "Drink," Skaara said.

"Moonshine?" Jack asked, raising his eyebrows. Laura, seated next to him also smelled. The smell of the alcohol was enough to shut down a person's brain.

"Moonshine?" Skaara asked, clearly confused by the term.

"Yeah, moonshine. As in booze. Uh- Daniel, what are you teaching these kids?" Jack asked indignantly, interrupting himself.

"Try it," Skaara said. Jack looked at Laura.

"Dad, if you want my opinion, I would say don't," Laura said with a laugh.

"Dad?" Skaara asked confused.

"What kids on my planet call our fathers, Skaara," Daniel explained.

"Oh. Drink," Skaara said again, indicating the cup in Jack's hand.

"All right. Skaara's moonshine. Give it a little shot," Jack said, sniffing it again and then taking a drink. Jack coughed. Everyone laughed. "Smooth. Very smooth," Jack said in a hoarse voice.

"Moonshine!" Skaara said as everyone laughed again.

"Your little soldiers are all grown up, Colonel," Kawalsky said, taking a sip of Skaara's moonshine.

"Yeah, I'm so proud," Jack said sarcastically.

"Well, Dad, it could be worse. I could have made that stuff," Laura said.

"I don't think so. You ever make moonshine, I'm grounding you for life. Whoa," Jack said, hugging her with one arm and handing Carter the drink with his other hand.

"O'Neill. Your lighter," Skaara said, handing Jack a cigarette lighter.

Jack shook his head. "No. It's yours. I gave that to you to keep, remember?" Jack asked.

"Thank you," Skaara said, closing his hand over the lighter and disappearing in the crowd.

"You know, he's never had that out of his sight the whole time you were gone," Daniel said.

"Yeah?" Jack asked, clearly looking touched.

"So, this- this man, the one who looked like Ra- He must have come through another gate," Daniel said, changing the subject.

"What other gate? The Stargate only goes here?" Carter asked.

"There's another gate?" Jack asked at the same time.

"No, no. I think you're wrong about that," Daniel said with a slight laugh.

"I was there. We ran hundreds of permutations," Carter said.

"No, Daniel is right. This place is familiar, but I remember going through the gate and seeing other places. Deserts like this, places with trees. I think I remember a place that's all water," Laura said.

"She's right and you didn't have what you need," Daniel said around a mouthful of food.

"Daniel, what are you talking about," Jack asked.

"Daniel, the storm has passed," Skaara said, walking back to the group.

"I'll show you," Daniel said, getting up. "Sha're, ben qua ri. Jack and his friends to see the vili tao an," Daniel said to Sha're. Laura could only guess Daniel was telling Sha're where he was going. It didn't take much to figure that Sha're was Daniel's wife.

"Bonni wai?" Sha're asked.

"I won't be long," Daniel said. Daniel kissed his wife's forehead and she pulled his lips to hers and kissed Daniel passionately. Laura looked away. Seeing Sha're kiss him like that was embarrassing; Dad-singing-in-the-shower embarrassing. Apparently everyone else enjoyed the show.

"Goodbye, my, Daniel," Sha're said, stroking his face.

"Laura, do you want to come with us or stay here?" Jack asked, hugging her in the crook of his arm.

"I'll stay here. Dad, I'm still eating," Laura said, eating what looked like beans as everyone stood, with the exception of Ferretti and two or three airmen.


	6. The Raid and the Goa'uld

Chapter 6- and The Raid and the Goa'uld

Laura sat next to Kawalsky and Ferretti as Sha're teased Skaara and a friend of theirs. The Abydonians were a fun-loving sort of race. Laura couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she still felt as if she had seen this place before. If she was a Goa'uld or Tok'Ra harcesis it would make perfect sense since Abydos was a starting point for either group when they used the stargate.

The sound of the gate starting up, amidst laughter got Laura's attention as the chevrons lit up. "We've got company, boys!" Laura heard Kawalsky bellow.

Laura hid behind a pillar with a small girl of four and an elderly woman. The little girl gripped Laura's hand in fright. Already the child knew that something coming couldn't be any good. Laura watched as everyone else hid like frightened mice in the presence of a very large cat as the event horizon appeared and two Serpent Guards appeared. Skaara and his group then opened fire and the Jaffa's fired back. Laura then saw her team open fire. Amidst the chaos, Laura saw a figure in gold armor just stand there, his serpent head looking in all directions. Laura felt an icy chill settle in the pit of her stomach. _Apophis!_ Laura thought in terror. Only Goa'uld System Lords wore gold armor while their Jaffa minions wore pewter-colored armor.

Laura looked on in shock as the elderly woman next to her got a staff blast to the chest and Skaara jumped out with a machine gun and opened fire. "Sha're! Shim Rota! Shim Rota!" Skaara barked. Laura could only get from the gist of it that he was telling Sha're to run.

"No!" Sha're screamed as a Jaffa grabbed her in mid-run. "No! Skaara!" Sha're screamed as Skaara tried to load a new clip and another Jaffa grabbed Skaara by the face.

The mask lifted to reveal a dark-skinned Jaffa with the golden serpent on his head. He looked briefly at the machine gun he had taken from Skaara. "This is not your weapon. Where did you get it?" The Jaffa asked conversationally as if he was discussing the weather. Skaara spat and the Jaffa held him in front of Apophis. Apophis's helmet lifted.

"Good choice, Teal'C. A perfect specimen," Apophis said as he held something in front of Skaara and knocked him out. From where Laura stood, it looked like a riband device. It was a device that could stun or kill, judging by whoever wore it. Apparently Apophis had just decided to stun Skaara with it.

"No! No! Stop that! Stop that! No! Skaara!" Sha're screamed as the serpent guard who had grabbed her carried her to Apophis.

"No! Sha're!" Laura heard herself call out to no avail. Whatever Apophis had done to Skaara, he would do it to Sha're as well.

Apophis gently stroked Sha're's face, hair, and teeth as if she were in a slave auction and slave owners used to do that when Slavery was popular in America. "You may be the one," Apophis said as he knocked her out and dialed out. Laura watched as they walked through the gate, leaving carnage. Laura stepped out of the pillar, the little girl sobbing wildly. Laura looked at the symbols on the DHD and filed them away. If they knew where Apophis was taking Sha're and Skaara, they could follow them.

Laura looked to the entrance of the pyramid as Daniel, Jack, and Sam came back. "Daddy!" Laura screamed as she ran to Jack and into his arms. Jack hugged her tightly as she cried into his chest.

"Sha're!" Laura heard Daniel shout.

"Dad, it was Apophis! He took Skaara and Sha're it looked as if they're going to Chulak!" Laura said, raising her face from Jack's chest

"What? Where's Ferretti?" Jack as he held Laura's face in between his hands. It was then that Laura noticed that Ferretti had been shot.

"Oh no! Oh no!" Laura ran blindly to the soldier who lay bleeding out and babbling.

"There's so- There's so many-" Ferretti said faintly.

"What?" Sam asked as Jack opened his shirt.

"There's so many of them," Ferretti said faintly.

"It's all right. Just tell me what happened," Daniel asked an Abydonian who was also alive, but bleeding out on the ground.

"It was Ra," the boy said with a rasp.

"Dad, it wasn't Ra. It was Apophis!" Laura said frantically as she and Jack went to Daniel.

"Ra is dead. Ta qua Ra," Daniel repeated firmly in Abydonian.

"No! Ra... I saw... He took Sha're. He took Skaara into the Chaapa-ai," the boy said haltingly.

Jack stood up and went to someone else who was wounded. "Colonel, Ferretti needs medical attention now!" Sam said fiercely as she tried to stanch the flow of Ferretti's injuries with her hands.

"Go! Help him! I can send you back!" Daniel said as he looked at another wounded Abydonian.

"You're coming with us this time, Daniel. I've got orders," Jack said, sounding like the voice of reason.

"I don't care about your orders, Colonel. My wife is out there. So is Skaara," Daniel said with a bitter laugh as he stood.

"And the only way we're gonna get 'em back is for you to come home with us. Ferretti might have seen those coordinates. Laura, did you see them as well?" Jack asked Laura.

"Yeah. Hopefully Ferretti had enough presence of mind to record, but it looks like Chulak. The home world of the Jaffa," Laura said as she and Daniel looked around at everyone dead, dying, or just wounded.

"Ni-Ya! Ni-Ya!" Daniel called all who were still alive and standing to him.

"After we go through the Chaapa-ai, you have to bury it like we did before and then leave this place," Daniel said.

"You come back?" A boy of fourteen or fifteen said.

"No, I can't. Nobody can. That's what I'm telling you. Not for, uh, a long time. Now, as soon as we're gone, I want you to close it, bury it. Put a big, heavy cover stone over it. Nothing good can ever come through this gate. Do you understand me?" Daniel asked firmly.

"You came through it, "Danyer," the boy said, sounding close to tears.

"Do you remember the story I told you? How the Ancient Egyptians back on Earth cut themselves off from Ra? Well, that is exactly what you have to do. Then, in one year- One year from this day, you take the cover stone away. I will try to bring Sha're home with me on that day. But if I don't make it back, if I don't... if I don't return, then you must bury the gate again forever. Joa qua?" Daniel asked the boy. The boy nodded slowly. You tell Sha're's father... in one year," Daniel said and the boy hugged him and the other Abydonians' stroked his head and shoulders gently. Daniel broke away from them and Laura dialed out, her heart feeling sad at what had just happened.

* * *

 **A/N: I know some of you probably thought Laura would be captured with Sha're and Skaara, but I decided not to do that. She's gonna go to Chulak to rescue Sha're and Skaara instead with Jack and the others.**


	7. The Iris and Painful Memories

Chapter 7- The Iris and Painful Memories

They all stepped through the gate, Laura helping Kawalsky bring Ferretti through. From the sound of the groans, Laura wasn't sure if being alive was good or bad for Ferretti. From the sketchy memories about staff weapons, being dead would be more welcome than being alive as a staff burned so badly all anyone could think of was the terrible pain.

Laura looked around as the soldiers pointed guns at them. and someone shouted for a medic. "Close the iris! Close the iris!" Laura heard Samuels say faintly.

Laura and Jack started as something that looked like a huge piece of rock closed over the Stargate. "Wormhole disengaged," a electronic voice said.

"What is that, Sir?" Jack asked Hammond.

"That's our insurance against any more surprises. It's pure titanium. Hopefully impenetrable. What happened, Colonel?" Hammond asked as Laura and a few others lowered Ferretti on a gurney.

"Apophis happened," Laura said. feeling slightly winded.

"Base camp was hit while we were on recon, Sir," Jack said.

"Same hostiles who attacked us?" Hammond asked.

"Yep," Laura said.

"That's a fair guess and Laura I.D.'d Apophis. Jackson's wife and one of our kids was kidnapped," Jack said.

"Your kids?" Hammond asked confused.

"From the previous mission, Sir," Jack said.

"General, hi. Daniel Jackson. We've never met," Daniel introduced himself. I'd like to be on the team that goes after them."

"You're not in any position to make demands, Jackson," Hammond said stiffly as he walked up to Ferretti and the other injured airman.

* * *

After a long, hot shower and changing back into her street clothes Laura felt a lot better as she and Jack walked down the corridor to the infirmary. "How are you feeling, Kiddo?" Jack asked, holding Laura's hand.

"All right, I guess. Since I just saw someone that I never thought I would," Laura said.

"It's not your fault what happened to Skaara and Sha're. You didn't know Apophis would come there," Jack said.

"I should have. I'm living proof of what happens when the Goa'uld decide they want hosts. To them, humans aren't people. They are the means to carry out their plans. And the worst thing is, is that I can't remember if my parents were Goa'uld or Tok'Ra," Laura said as they entered the infirmary. Kawalsky was seated by Ferretti's bed.

"Doc says he's gonna make it," Jack said.

"Yes, Sir," Kawalsky said.

"You gonna stay here all night?" Jack asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Yes, Sir," Kawalsky said.

"Okay. Come on, Kiddo. Let's go home," Jack said. As they walked down the corridor to the exit. Jack noticed Daniel at the end of it. "Hey," Jack said, walking up to Daniel.

"They don't know what to do with me. And I don't know what to do with myself," Daniel said, sounding lost and confused.

"Come on. Let's get out of here," Jack said clapping Daniel's shoulder and taking Laura's hand.

* * *

After a late night meal Jack came back from the fridge with two drinks and a Dr. Pepper for Laura. Daniel sneezed into his hands as Jack came in. "Nice catch," Jack said.

"Thank you. Sorry. Gate travel always seems to make my allergies- Sorry," Daniel said as he blew his nose.

"So, you were saying," Jack said, handing Daniel his drink.

"Any way as soon as you were gone and they realized they were free- I mean Abydos was their world for the taking," Daniel said.

"Had a little party, did ya?" Jack asked, sitting next to Laura.

"Oh, yeah. A big, big party. They treated me like their savior. It was, um, embarrassing," Daniel said awkwardly.

"It's amazing you turned out so normal," Jack snarked.

"Well, if it wasn't for Sha're, I probably- She was the complete opposite of everyone else. She practically fell on the floor laughing every time I tried to do some chore they all took for granted, like, um, grinding yaphetta flour. I mean, have you ever tried to grind your own flour?" Daniel asked.

"No," Laura said.

"I'm trying to kick the flour thing," Jack deadpanned.

Daniel laughed. "This is going straight to my head. What time is it anyway? I must have gate lag or something," Daniel said.

"Daniel, for crying out loud, you've had one beer. Even my wife drinks more than that," Jack said.

"Yes. When am I going to meet your wife?" Daniel asked.

Oh, probably, um, never. After he came back from Abydos the first time Mom had already left. I refused to go and Dad got full custody," Laura said.

"I'm sorry," Daniel apologized.

"Yeah, so was I. I think in her heart she forgave me for what happened to our kid. She just...couldn't forget. And she and Laura never had a warm relationship. Laura always preferred me. So it made sense that I got custody. Of course we also gave Laura the choice and she picked me," Jack said.

"And what about you?" Daniel asked.

"I'm the opposite. I'll never forgive myself. But sometimes I can forget. Sometimes," Jack said as he took a drink.

"Well, I'd better get to bed. General Hammond did say he wanted us in tomorrow. Maybe by then, we'll know if we're going to Chulak," Laura said, kissing Jack's cheek.

"Night, Kiddo," Jack said.

"Night, Dad. Night, Daniel," Laura said, leaving the room.


	8. SG-1 forms and the Mission Coordinates

Chapter 8- SG-1 Forms and the Next Mission Starts

The next morning dawned cool and sunny, but since they were underground Cheyenne Mountain it couldn't be enjoyed. Everyone stood as Samuels opened the door. "Ladies and gentlemen, General Hammond," Samuels said and Hammond walked in briskly.

"People, what is spoken of in this room is classified as S.C.I. Top secret. Colonel, what do we know about these hostiles we didn't yesterday?" Hammond asked Jack.

"Not a heck of a lot, General. The Abydon boys who survived the attack on the base camp thought it was Ra," Jack said as they sat down.

"Uh, Dad, I thought he was dead. Which is it, Dad, Dr. Jackson?" Laura asked from her place next to Kawalsky and Carter.

"Oh, he's dead. He's definitely dead. I mean, the bomb- I mean, he's gotta be dead right?" Daniel asked Jack.

"Then who's coming through the stargate?" Hammond asked.

"The Goa'uld think that they are gods. So them. I study ancient Egyptian history. All the Goa'ulds are named after some god in the Egyptian hierarchy of gods. There's Ra, Hathor, Setesh, Isis, Osiris, Sokar, Apophis. There are even a few from other cultures. Nirrti, Yu, Baal. There is so many. I think I remember one named Tipacna. I think I also remember some named Lantash, Jolinar, Garshaw, Cordesh, Aldwin, Selmak, and Anise," Laura said, wrinkling her forehead.

"What?" Hammond asked.

"Those are the only ones I can think of off the top of my head. Not as in "God" god. Ra played A god- the sun god that all Egyptian pharaohs' thought they were. He borrowed the religion and culture of the ancient Egyptians he brought through the gate and he used it to enslave them. You see, he wanted the people of Abydos to believe that he was the only one," Laura said.

"So you're saying Ra's not the last of his race after all?" Carter asked.

"Maybe he's got a brother Ray," Kawalsky joked.

"That's what we need," Jack said under his breath.

"If I am any indication the race is not dying. I mean, I look as human as any of you, but I have the knowledge of the Goa'uld or Tok'Ra that fathered me. By all rights the Goa'uld would kill me if they knew I existed. To them I am an abomination because of this," Laura said, tapping her head lightly.

"Wait a minute. The legend goes, Ra's race was dying. He survived by taking over the body of his human host, an Egyptian boy. But who's to say that more of his kind couldn't do the same? And since Laura is here the hosts can have human-looking children. But she's rare as Ra's race kills the human offspring as soon as they are born. I mean, this could have happened at any time, anywhere there's a gate. I mean, this could be happening right now," Daniel said.

"Colonel, you've had the most experience in fighting this hostile. Assuming you have to defend yourself in the field, are you up to it?" Hammond asked.

"We beat 'em once," Jack said.

"I'll take that as a maybe. Captain Carter, you're confident that the Stargate will take us where we want to go with this new information?" Hammond asked.

"Well, they're feeding the revised coordinates into the targeting computer right now. It'll take time to calculate, but it should spit out two or three destinations a month," Carter said.

"People, let's not fool ourselves here. This thing is both vast and dangerous. And we are so far over our heads we can barely see daylight. We would all be much better off if the Stargate had been left in the ground," Hammond said.

"With respect, Sir, we can't bury our heads in the sand. I mean, I got here. Something of the host survived to safe my life and leave me here. Think of how much we can learn. Think of what we could bring back," Laura said.

"What you could bring back is precisely what I am afraid of, little one. However, the President of the United States happens to agree with you. In the event your theories pan out, he has ordered the formation of nine teams whose duties will be to form reconnaissance, determine threats, and if possible to make peaceful contact with the peoples of theses worlds. These teams will operate on a covert, top-secret basis. No one will know of their existence, except the President and the joint chiefs. Not even the people at your school, Hanover Junior-High School, can know what you do in Cheyenne Mountain, Miss O'Neill or that you leave this planet sometimes. Colonel O'Neill?" Hammond asked.

"Sir?" Jack asked.

"Your team will be designated SG-1. The team will consist of yourself, your daughter, Captain Carter-" Hammond started to say.

"And me?" Daniel interrupted.

"Dr. Jackson, we need you to work as a consultant with the other SG teams from here. When Miss O'Neill isn't off-world she can help you do that. Your expertise in ancient languages and cultures are far too valuable-" Hammond started to say. Daniel broke him off.

"No. Um, look, I know this is your decision, but I just... I...I really have to be on their team. My wife is out there, General. I need to go," Daniel said.

"I'll take that under consideration. Major Kawalsky, you will head SG-2," Hammond said, turning to Kawalsky.

"I will?" Kawalsky asked, looking confused.

"Colonel O'Neill keeps telling me it's about time you had a command," Hammond said. Kawalsky looked at Jack.

"I had a moment of weakness," Jack said as someone handed Samuels a piece of paper.

"Ferretti's conscious, Sir," Samuels said.

"Dismissed," Hammond said as Jack bolted out the door.

* * *

They all raced into the infirmary and Sam took the computer from Ferretti who was busily typing. "I'll take over. Thanks," Sam said to the doctor. "Ferretti, Sam whispered softly.

"Ferretti, I know you're probably not feeling so hot, but we need something from you," Jack said. Laura looked at the computer.

"Looks like he's way ahead of you, Dad. These are the coordinates that I saw. The ones going to Chulak," Laura said as the seven symbols filled up the grid.

Both of you saw all seven symbols? This is where they went? You sure?" Jack asked Laura and Ferretti.

"Positive. Every Goa'uld or Tok'Ra knows the home world of the Jaffa. Right, Ferretti?" Laura asked. Ferretti groaned.

"Well, let's suit up," Jack said as they went to the weapons and uniform rooms to change.


	9. Going Through the Gate and Arrival

Chapter 9- Going Through the Gate and Arrival

Laura pulled down her flak jacket and put on a hat covering her blonde-brown hair as they walked down the hall to the gateroom. Samuels was busy talking to Jack. "Colonel, I'd like to remind you that rescuing Dr. Jackson's wife is a secondary objective. In the event that you fail to notify base camp within 24 hours, SG-2 will scrub the mission and return without you," Samuels said, pushing butons on something he held in his hands.

"Kiss, kiss to you too, Samuels," Laura muttered under her breath. So far Samuels had gotten under her skin on multiple occasions and right now she was wishing that the pompous colonel would just shut up.

"Understood," jack said, his voice conveying that Samuels was getting on his nerves too.

"Not gonna happen, Colonel. SG-2 won't leave without you," Kawalsky said loyally. Samuels turned as if to say something, but fortunately this time he wisely kept his mouth shut.

"All right. Let's confirm transmitter codes. Remember, only the right code will open the iris and if you lose your transmitter, then you can't get home," Samuels said.

"Understood, Sir. I'll take it," Laura said, taking the transmitter from Samuels as they entered the gateroom and the stargate came to life.

"SG-1 and SG-2, if you do not return in 24 hours, your remote transmitter codes will be locked out, and the iris will be sealed permanently. At that point there will be no return. Is that understood?" Hammond asked from up where they dialed out on the computers.

"Yes, Sir. Let's move out," Jack said, saluting Hammond briefly.

"Kind of wish I was going with you," Laura heard Samuels say from her place beside Kawalsky.

"Oh, puh-leeze! I'm kinda glad you're staying behind. The Goa'uld would pick you for a host in a minute. They have a thing for arrogant, pompous, craven, colonels. For some reason they would think you'd make an excellent host," Laura said, rolling her eyes as she joined Carter and Sam.

"Really?" Carter whispered to her.

"How should I know? I just wanted him to shut up and what better way than making him sweat a little? Until now, no Goa'uld knew about the colonels on this planet. But he doesn't need to know that," Laura said.

"That is terrible!" Carter said with a laugh.

"I know, I know. I know what to expect on Chulak, Samuels doesn't," Laura said as Jack joined her and they went through the gate

* * *

Laura landed on what amounted to stone slabs and looked around. Her memories of Chulak was the same. Trees were everywhere, the sky was overcast, and the atmosphere was cold, wet, and dreary. It was like the Dagobah scenes in "The Empire Strikes Back" and "The Return of the Jedi."

"It is cold," Kawalsky said breathlessly, voicing Laura's thoughts.

"I guess I should have reminded all of you of that. I guess most of the Goa'uld like cold, wet, dreary planets. I guess, like most parasites they like water and water is cold," Laura said pulling on gloves. She was thankful they were fleece-lined. The cold couldn't penetrate these.

"Okay, people, let's get the gear out. Let's move," Jack ordered as Daniel sneezed.

"Does anybody have a Kleenex?" Laura heard Daniel ask as they walked away from the gate and started setting up the MALP they had brought with them.

"It looks like Stonehenge. Just, not as tall," Laura said, looking around at the runes.

"It must be some sort of ceremonial place. The gate has to be an integral part of their spiritual culture. This place was built for worshipers," Daniel said, indicating the runes.

"So, some cultures worship the stargate?" Laura asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah. To you and me it's a means to travel. To others it could be a deity," Daniel said as Jack joined them.

"Let's just try to be out of here before the "Worshipees" show up, huh? You figure out yet how to align the gate so we can get back home?" Jack asked Daniel.

"Yeah. The device is the same as on Abydos. This symbol represents-" Daniel started to point out a symbol on the dial-out device.

"Did you brief Kawalsky's team yet?" Jack interrupted.

Yes. This symbol represents-" Daniel tried to say again.

"Good job," Jack interrupted again as he walked away. Laura followed him.

"We'll have to set up camp where there's better cover, Colonel," Kawalsky said briskly.

"Sirs, I found what looks like a trail on the mountain. Looks like it's seen traffic in the last couple of days," a young soldier said, coming up to them.

"Thank you, Airman. Carter?" Jack called for Carter.

"We set up a line of claymores along that ridge at ten-meter intervals," Carter said, coming to them and holding her machine gun at the ready.

"Sound about right, Kawalsky?" Jack asked, walking away.

"Yeah, that'll work," Kawalsky said with a laugh as Jack set the fuses and Laura helped an airman set up the MALP.


	10. Chulak and the Reception

Chapter 10- Chulak and the Reception

 **A/N: It's been awhile, I know, but I have been working on other stories and working and the fact that I don't own any seasons of "Stargate" might take longer and then I seem to be thinking ahead to the point when Laura meets her father and mother.**

* * *

The MALP rolled along slowly. Laura jammed her cold fingers into the pockets of her jacket. Laura had thought putting on gloves would keep her hands warm, but it appeared the cold was seeping through the material. Her ancestors may have been Goa'uld or Tok'Ra, but she had been born human and could fully appreciate thermal blankets and hot bubble baths or reading a book while sipping apple cinnamon tea, fresh out of the microwave.

"This looks like a good spot up here," Kawalsky called out, indicating a spot with his hand.

"All right. If we're not back in 20 hours-" Jack started to say, clasping the back of Laura's head.

"Yeah, we'll come rescue your sorry butts," Kawalsky interrupted with a tease.

"Negative. You'll go back through the gate with the combination Daniel just gave you before the iris is locked so you can't go back," Jack said in the tone Laura called "The Voice." Jack only used it of he was ordering people to do as he said.

"Yes, Sir," Kawalsky said, giving Jack a salute.

"Hold down the fort," Jack said, saluting back.

"Hey, kid, pick me up a t-shirt," Kawalsky called to Laura.

"That might be difficult. I doubt there's a "I Heart Chulak" t-shirt here," Laura said, from her place between Carter and Jack as they moved forward.

"So you really don't remember this place?" Carter asked.

"No. Other than this is the home of all Jaffa, no. I even forgot how cold this place gets. I feel like I've seen this place before, but I don't remember being here. It's like a memory from a dream," Laura said as they pushed aside branches.

"So, Doctor Jackson, tell me more about Sha're. How did you meet?" Carter asked.

"Sha're? Well, she's a-" Daniel started to say.

"She was a gift," Jack said, looking back briefly.

"She was, actually, from the elders of Abydos the first night we were there," Daniel said.

"And you accepted?" Sam asked in incredulous shock.

"Hold up. Come on," Jack said, signaling with his hand for them to follow them. Laura looked through the trees and saw a procession of men wearing robes and hoods. _Jaffa Priests!_ The thought came quickly to Laura's mind. These Jaffa were the ones who were responsible for putting the Goa'uld in their own people. As Laura stooped on the ground she noticed the snake symbol on their heads. These were part of the Apophis sect.

"All right, Captain, take a position 50 yards-" Jack started to say.

"Uh, Dad," Laura said as Daniel got up.

"Oh, for cryin' out loud," Jack said as he looked to Daniel who stood in the path of the priests, holding his hand up in greeting.

"Hi. Uh-" Laura heard Daniel say.

"The man has not changed," Jack said as he, Laura, and Carter got up.

"Yeah, didn't you tell me that he did this on Abydos, Dad, with a "5th Avenue" candy bar and Sha're's dad?" Laura asked.

"Yeah. Laura, stay beside me," Jack ordered sharply as they got onto the path and Jack aimed his machine gun.

"W...we just came through the stargate. Uh, the, uh, Chappa-Ai," Daniel said

"Chappa-Ai!" The head priest said as he and the others prostrated themselves before Daniel.

"No. Please don't do that," Daniel said, looking extremely embarrassed.

"Friends of yours?" Jack asked.

"Unless we want to give ourselves a really bad reputation, I just think we should avoid shooting the first people we meet on a new planet. Oh, please, you don't have to do this," Daniel said with a groan to the prostrating priests. He walked over to the leader and helped him stand.

"Well, talk to them, Daniel. If I ever spoke Jaffa, it was a long time ago. You might as well," Laura said, watching each priest carefully. There didn't seem to be any malice in them, but with the Jaffa no one could be sure as they were the puppets to the Goa'uld.

"Chula a lazla?" The head priest asked.

"Lazla? Choose. They want to know if we're here to choose. Uh, sure. We can choose," Daniel said, looking briefly at Jack and then the priest.

"Choose? Choose what?" Laura asked.

"Choosing is good. It's a derivation of Arabic combined with-" Daniel started to say.

"Yeah, yeah, all right. Whatever. Just ask him to take us to the nearest village or town," Jack interrupted impatiently.

"Yeah, um, could you take us uh, uh, um, Arush? Arush?" Daniel asked, making a symbol of a house with his hands.

"Yah, Alla. Alla Chulak," the priest said and they followed them through the trees.

* * *

They made their way through the trees to a clearing that showed a city with a palace overlooking the area.. Laura felt her insides writhe and twist. This was where Apophis and his mate and younglings had to live. Most Goa'uld enjoyed the pretensions of having mansions and palaces. Big palaces had to make the parasites feel bigger than they actually were. Very few Goa'uld and the Tok'Ra had smaller dwellings.

"Chulak," the priest said, pointing to the town below them and they followed him.

"Chulak. S...sounds good," Daniel said.

"I hear it's nice this time of year," Jack said sarcastically.

"Dad, please," Laura said, rolling her eyes as the walked down a path and into the palace.

A huge feast was being spread and countless people were laughing. Laura wasn't sure if she could eat any of the food. Considering it was dinner for the Goa'uld, Laura had the unpleasant sensation to throw it up. The crowd hushed as they looked at the four of them. "Atuhahra a lazla," the priest said to what looked like a host who sat people at a restaurant.

Laura sat down, feeling as if the seat electrocuted anyone who sat there. Everyone stared at them, not saying a word. "Daniel, why are they treating us like this?" Laura asked as a man touched one of her brownish-blonde braids almost reverently.

"They think we're gods," Daniel said as Carter sniffed a drink in a gold goblet.

"No. No way. Not gonna happen. I may have the knowledge of a Goa'uld, but I am NOT a god now or ever. Can't you tell them that I'm only a kid?" Laura asked.

"I don't think they'd believe me if I told them," Daniel said.

"Now what?" Jack asked.

"I have no idea," Daniel said as a servitor put an urn in front of them and someone blew a horn. Everyone bowed with the exception of Laura. The writhing feeling in her stomach grew as Jaffa guards came in followed by Apophis and a woman. Laura's blood almost congealed as she recognized the woman. It was Sha're dressed as a Goa'uld queen!

"Behold. Your queen," Apophis said, confirming what Laura knew. Sha're was gone. In her place was Amounet, Apophis's mate.


	11. Captured and the Jaffa's Curiosity

Chapter 11- Captured and the Jaffa's curiosity

Laura looked at Daniel, with pity at the stunned look on his face. He was obviously slow on the uptake that Sha're wasn't Sha're any more. She was now Amounet, Apophis's mate. Laura didn't know what Daniel would do if Sha're was to get pregnant by Apophis. It wasn't a lie that the Goa'uld killed their human offspring. Laura was the exception, unless her parents were Tok'Ra and the jury was still out on that one. From what Laura could remember the Tok'Ra had a machine to determine the DNA of anyone. She wasn't sure if it would work on a Harcesis who had no idea if her DNA was Goa'uld or Tok'Ra. Also Laura was hoping that Apophis wouldn't look her way. If he recognized her as a Harcesis her life would be over in mere minutes. Laura had no desire to die just yet.

"Sha're?" Daniel asked and got up from his spot at the table.

"Daniel, no! It's too late!" Laura heard her voice call out belatedly.

"Kneel before your queen!" Laura heard Apophis faintly. Daniel stopped in front of his wife. Sha're looked at him unblinking.

"Sha're, it's me," Sha're's eyes then glowed and Apophis raised his hand with a riband device. The force of the device knocked Daniel back into the wall.

"Daniel!" Laura called out and ran to him, joined by Sam as Jack raised his pistol to Apophis. Sha're put herself in the way of the gun and a Jaffa knocked Jack in the head. "Dad! Sam, stay with Daniel! Dad," Laura got up and went to Jack, gathering him in her arms and touching his face.

"Take them and the Harcesis to the dungeon, Teal'c," Apophis ordered. The blood siphoned out of Laura's face. Apophis had seen enough of her to realize she was Harcesis? The serpent guard- Teal'c -grabbed her amr and jerked her up roughly. Laura pulled out of his grip.

"Don't touch me, Jaffa," Laura snapped harshly as she and everyone was escorted to the dungeon.

* * *

Aldwin of the Tok'Ra watched as the young Harcesis girl was led away to the dungeon. She had spirit for one so young. Aldwin found himself wondering which Tok'Ra had fathered this youngling. Most younglings among the Goa'uld never survived the first five minutes of life. For one to see 12 or 13 seasons it had to be of the Tok'Ra and most Harcesis children that the Tok'Ra had were hidden. There were five fathers among the Tok'Ra who at this point had younglings that were hidden. His friend Lantash was the only one who had no idea where his Harcesis daughter was. His mate, Jolinar, had refused to tell anyone where the girl was, but if she had survived she would have been the age of this Harcesis.

Aldwin would keep an eye on the youngling to see what would happen. If he could get a DNA sample then her blood could tell them who she was. If she was Norinna of Malk-Shur, then Aldwin would be pleased to return his friend's daughter to him.

* * *

In the dungeon, Laura watched morosely as Daniel came to. The night had been restless, Laura catching snatches of sleep against her father's shoulder. "Daniel? Daniel?" Sam asked.

"Sha're," Daniel moaned, opening his eyes.

"Whoa. Easy. You've been unconscious for hours," Sam said, putting her hand on Daniel's shoulder.

"No, I saw her," Daniel said as he struggled to get up.

"I know. We all did. But it's too late," Laura said from her place beside Jack.

"I saw Sha're," Daniel said as he got to his feet and looked around the dungeon, which was full of people.

"If there's a way out of here, I haven't found it yet. But look what I did find," Jack said as he and Laura made there way to Daniel. Laura looked behind her and to her happy surprise there was Skaara.

"Daniel! You're okay!" Skaara came up to Daniel and hugged him.

"I think so," Daniel said with a cough.

"Easy, big guy," Jack said as he and Sam eased him to sit on the floor.

"Welcome back to the land of the conscious," jack said.

"O'Neill and the Harcesis told me about Sha're," Skaara said.

"Jack, help me. We can find her again," Daniel said desperately.

"Daniel, don't. If we can't find our way out of here, the mission's a bust anyway. They seal the gate in just over 90 minutes. Come on, Skaara. Let's find a way out of here. Laura, stay with Daniel and Carter," Jack stood as a large Jaffa grabbed Jack's arm and looked at his watch.

"What is this?" The Jaffa asked in a flat monotone.

"It's a watch. We use it to tell time. Now let him go," Laura said, standing up and trying to pry the Jaffa's fingers loose from Jack's arm. The serpent head opened revealing a dark-skinned man with a gold serpent tattoo on his forehead; the same man who had come to Abydos and taken Skaara and Sha're.

"This is not Goa'uld technology. Where are you from?" He asked, looking at Jack.

"Earth. Chicago, if you want to be specific," Jack said.

"Your words mean nothing. Where are you from?" The Jaffa asked with a slight sharp quality to his voice.

"Uh, excuse me. This is where we're from," Laura said, drawing a symbol in the dirt; the hieroglyph for Earth.

"You are not. You are an abomination, Who is the Goa'uld who fathered you?" The Jaffa asked.

"I don't know. All I know is we come from here," Laura said, indicating the dirt drawing.

The Jaffa scratched out the symbol, raised his helmet, and walked away. "You think he believed you. Laura?" Sam asked.

"Maybe, Most Jaffa are not that bright, but that one looks to be the exception," Laura said, her eyes fixed on the retreating Jaffa. He also looked more curious than most Jaffa. But that didn't quite mean that Apophis would be curious. Laura found herself wondering what Apophis had planned for them, but then again she didn't want to know either.

"I know. We all did. But it's too late, Daniel," Laura said as Daniel got to his feet.

"I saw Sha're," Daniel said as Jack joined them.


	12. New Selection and Jaffa Help

Chapter 12- New Selection and Jaffa Help

Laura watched nervously as her father went to the only window in the big cell and looked out. "See anything, Dad?" Laura asked.

"No. I'm just trying to see if I can bend these bars," Jack said as he then got down, a dejected look on his face.

"Yeah and considering you look like the gods gloom and doom, I guess they didn't move," Laura said, blowing out her breath and dislodging a strand of her light brown hair.

"Right," Jack said.

"So Ra isn't dead after all," Carter said from her spot on the floor.

"No, it wasn't Ra. It was Apophis," Daniel said, looking off into the distance.

"Who?" Carter asked confused.

"Um, it's from Egyptian mythology. Ra was the sun god who ruled the day. Apophis is the serpent god, Ra's rival, who ruled the night from all the history I ever read about Ancient Egypt. It's right out of the _Book of the Dead._ They're living it," Laura said, rolling her eyes. To Laura, anyone who thought they were gods had to border on pathetic. They all looked over to their cellmates who then gathered around the door.

"We will save Sha're?" Skaara asked Jack as he touched the walls for loose bricks.

"I can't promise you anything at the moment," Jack said, slightly distracted. Skaara grabbed Jack by his arm.

"But you are a great warrior. We defeated Ra together!" Skaara nearly shouted.

"I know. I know. But take a look around here. Look what we're up against. We'll try," Jack said, clapping Skaara's shoulder.

The gates then slid open, scratching against the floor. "Dad, they're back," Laura said, gripping Jack's arm as she hid slightly behind her father. She steepled the fingers of her other hand in his jacket. The Jaffa guards then came in, the last being the Jaffa who had been interested in Jack's watch.

"Shaka ha! Kree hol mel, Goa'uld!" The Jaffa shouted.

"What did he say?" Jack asked. Laura felt the blood siphone out of her face. She understood what the Jaffa was saying. Apparently so did Skaara.

"They're going to choose," Skaara said in a low, dismal voice.

"Choose what?" Carter asked.

"Who will be the children of the gods, Carter," Laura said, her voice shaking and clenching her fingers to keep them from shaking as well.

"Laura, stay behind me," Jack whispered softly. pushing Laura behind him. Laura wrapped her arms around her father's waist and pressed her face to his back. Jack grabbed her hands and squeezed them tightly, threading his fingers through her fingers.

"Jaffa!" Apophis shouted. Laura opened her eyes and looked to the doors. A convertible chair had been set down and Apophis came out, looking around and helped Sha're out of the chair.

"Sha're. Jack, help me, please," Daniel said, trying to go to his wife. Carter and Jack held him back.

"Daniel, don't. Don't," Jack said warningly.

The Jaffa then moved through the crowd. "Benna! Ya wan! Ya Daru!" The head Jaffa yelled and the other Jaffa moved through the crowd, pushing everyone down in a kneeling position. "Kneel before your masters!" the Jaffa yelled as a woman screamed.

Laura. Jack, Daniel, and Carter knelt without being forced. Skaara stood, looking defiant. "Skaara," Jack said simply. Skaara got down slowly as two Jaffa started walking through the crowd.

"Benna! Ya wan! Ya Daru! Choose" The Jaffa yelled again and a small boy was held up. Laura stayed hidden behind Jack, hoping the Jaffa wouldn't pick her. For some reason it didn't make sense to be a host when she already had the memory of whatever Goa'uld who was her father.

"No," the Jaffa male said of the boy. "This one. We choose this one," he said, touching a young girl's face. The girl was sobbing as they dragged her out.

Daniel then looked at his wife and then back to another Jaffa making his way down the prisoners. He then stood up fighting. The Jaffa who was choosing then looked at him as the serpent guard grabbed Daniel's arms. "This one's passionate," he said.

"How much would I remember if you chose me?" Daniel asked with stiffly controlled tears.

"Daniel, what are you doing?" Jack asked as a Jaffa pointed a staff weapon at him

"Something of the host must survive," Daniel said in despair. Laura looked over at the lead Jaffa. He looked at her with pity and shook his head no.

"We choose him," a Goa'uld said, looking directly at Skaara.

"Na-nay! Na-nay! "O'Neill!" Skaara shouted as they hauled him to his feet.

"Skaara!" Jack shouted getting to his feet as they carried Skaara away.

"O'Neill! O'Neill!" Skaara's voice shouted down the corridor.

"Skaara!" Jack shouted as a Jaffa clubbed him.

"Dad!" Laura shouted, gathering her father in her arms as Skaara shouted and people screamed. Jack stood as Apophis looked at the rest of them.

"Kill the rest. Starting with the abomination," Apophis said, looking at Laura. Everyone then started screaming as the Jaffa stood in a line and pointed staff weapons at them and Apophis, Sha're and their retinue left the cell, closing the cell door behind them.

Laura and Jack looked at the Jaffa, who looked back at them with something akin to compassion. "I can save these people!" Jack shouted as the Jaffa turned his back to them.

The Jaffa turned and pointed his staff weapon at Jack. "Help me! Help me," Jack said in a low voice.

"Many have said that," the Jaffa said harshly. He then fired his weapon and hit one of his own men. "But you are the first I believe can do it!" The Jaffa yelled and tossed his staff weapon to Jack. Jack and the Jaffa then opened fire on the rest of the serpent guard. They shot the rest of the guards and Jack looked to the wall.

"Get out of the way!" Jack shouted motioning them with his hand and shot a huge hole in the back of the wall.

"All right! Let's move!" Jack ordered.

"Come on! Come on!" Carter ushered everyone to the hole, which they all exited. Laura looked back at the Jaffa who looked the picture of despair as he walked down the steps to the hole. He looked at the bodies of the Jaffa he had just killed.

'You gonna be okay?" jack asked Daniel. Daniel didn't answer and Laura and Jack looked back at the Jaffa.

"Hey! Come on!" Laura shouted.

"I have no where to go, Harcesis," the Jaffa said, the picture of despair. Laura had always felt a kind of hatred for the Jaffa, but in this moment she realized that the Jaffa was as much a victim of the Goa'uld as everyone else.

"For this you can stay at our place. Let's go!" Jack ordered. The Jaffa looked at them and the serpent guards and then exited the cell.

"What's your name?" Laura asked, touching the Jaffa's hand tenderly.

"Teal'C," Teal'C said.

"Teal'C, where will they take Skaara, the boy?" Jack asked as they started walking.

"To the Stargate. After they've selected hosts for their children, they will return home," Teal'C said as they ran.

"Well, let's stop them before they can become hosts and go home," Laura said as they ran. Laura had a feeling though that they would arrive too late.


	13. Infant Goa'uld and a Close Call

Chapter 13- Infant Goa'uld and a Close Call

They ran all the way to the stargate. Laura felt a stitch in her side, but whatever was happening to Skaara took precedence. They couldn't allow what happened to Sha're to happen to Skaara. Having the knowledge of the Goa'uld who fathered Laura was a terrible burden as she was born with it. She knew what it was like to have the knowledge and not ask for it.

"We've got less than an hour. How are we doin'? Jack asked, looking at his watch.

"We lost a few when we got to the forest," Carter said, breathing hard.

"They will be hunted down and killed. Anyone who does not exist to serve the gods is their enemy," Teal'C said bluntly.

"He's right, Dad. The Goa'uld don't let prisoners escape alive. It is what Apophis did to the other women in his beauty contest, right?" Laura asked Teal'C.

"That is correct, Harcesis," Teal'C said in affirmation.

"Teal'C, may name is Laura O'Neill," Laura said as they ran.

"Unusual name," Teal'C said.

"No more so that Teal'C," Laura said with a sharp gasp as they ran and a slight pain went through her feet. Running to the stargate may not have been a good idea.

"And you serving them, that makes you-" Jack started to ask.

"I am a Jaffa; bred to serve that they might live," Teal'C said almost angrily.

"I don't understand," Daniel said.

"Jaffa carries the Goa'uld, Daniel. Teal'C show them your stomach," Laura said. Teal'C moved his chainmail and at the cut in his stomach a smallish looking Goa'uld revealed its head. One woman screamed and they backed up slightly at the hissing parasite.

"What is that?" Jack asked.

"It is an infant Goa'uld, Dad, the larva form of what the Jaffa consider gods. Teal'C has carried one since he was a child, as all the Jaffa carry one," Laura said as they all started walking again, and she tried to get rid of the revulsion she felt at seeing a Goa'uld. It was one thing to know that parasite was what made her knowledge. It was another to actually look at said parasite.

"Get it out of there," Jack said in disgust.

"In exchange for carrying the infant Goa'uld until maturity, a Jaffa receives perfect health and long life. If I were to remove it, I would eventually die," Teal'C said.

"Heck, if I were you I'd take my chances," Jack said as he walked ahead.

Laura looked up. Goa'uld teltacas were flying everywhere in the sky. One of them had to be carrying Apophis, his new queen, and the new children. "All right, people! Let's go! Let's move!" Jack bellowed as one of the teltacas landed next to the stargate. Everyone ran to the gate.

Teal'C slowed in front of Jack and Laura sidled up to them. "The boy you seek is no longer who he was," Teal'C said in a slow ominous voice.

"You mean he could be a Goa'uld already?" Laura asked, the implications of Teal'C's words, hitting her between the eyes.

"Yes, young Harcesis. He now has the memory of the Goa'uld inside him. Much as you carry the memory of the Goa'uld who fathered you," Teal'C said.

"I don't want to hear that," Jack said stubbornly as he walked away.

"Don't mind him, Teal'C. Dad doesn't believe in leaving people behind. But tell me, is there hope for Sha're and Skaara?" Laura asked.

"You are a harcesis. You should know that the Goa'uld don't release their hosts willingly," Teal'C said brusquely.

"You're right. I just had to know. I haven't been in this kind of dangerous game in a long time," Laura said as they took off after Jack.

"Take cover!" Laura heard Jack shout. She looked up in time to see a death glider's weaponry take aim at them. She took off running as fire bolts hit the ground in front and behind her. She felt Jack pull her down as the glider flew away and came back in a circle to fire again. Laura, Jack, and Teal'C got to their knees and Jack and Teal'C took aim at the glider with the staff weapons in their hands.. The glider blasted the ground.

"Colonel, we're sitting ducks here," Carter shouted as the glider sprayed dirt at them. A bolt from somewhere behind them hit the glider. Laura turned sharply to see a man with a grenade launcher half a mile away. Laura breathed a sigh of relief as everyone cheered. Now they could continue to go to the gate and not be shot.

"Kawalsky," Jack said to Carter, the relief obvious on his face. Kawalsky and his three companions on the ridge cheered

"Come on, folks!" Jack shouted to the people behind them.

"Come on, people!" Carter shouted as well.

"Up the hill!" Jack shouted and they all ran to the ridge.

"Great shot. How many are there?" Jack asked as soon as he was close enough to Kawalsky to ask.

"A dozen. Maybe more. They're headed back for the gate," Kawalsky said with a grunt.

"What about Skaara?" Jack asked.

"He's with them," Kawalsky said, confirming what Teal'C had said earlier about Skaara now being Klorel, Apophis's son.

"Colonel, we don't have much time before they lock us out," Kawalsky said as they made their way to the gate. Laura hoped that this sense of urgency wasn't about Skaara. If so it was too late. They would have to rescue him and Sha're on another day. The first thing to do was go through the gate and get these people back where they lived before the Goa'uld took them.


	14. Skaara Lost and a Narrow Escape

Chapter 14- Skaara Lost and a Narrow Escape

They made their way up the hill. Laura, Jack, and everyone stopped as they saw Jaffa and Goa'ulds go through the gate. "No," Laura heard her father say softly as he looked at Skaara's familiar dreadlocks from a distance. Considering how he was going with them, Laura could see it was too late for her father's friend. The Goa'uld had taken him and it would take an act of God to free him from the torment he was probably now in. Laura knew better than to believe that fiction about nothing of the host surviving.

"No," Jack said again and made his way down the hill.

"Dad, stop! It's too late!" Laura said belatedly.

"Skaara!" Jack ran to the gate. Skaara turned back and with a smile threw Jack back with his riband device.

"Dad!" Laura ran down the hill and stooped by Jack's side. Skaara looked at her briefly and went through the gate. A man about her father's age looked at her before going through the gate as well. Something about him was familiar, but Laura couldn't place his face. He went before she could think too much about it.

* * *

Aldwin had the strangest feeling as he followed Klorel and his retinue through the gate. The Harcesis girl's eyes were familiar and by the look on her face she had recognized him, even if she couldn't recall his name or where she had seen him before. She had to be Tok'Ra. No Goa'uld Harcesis would live as long as this one had appeared to. They were murdered within minutes. Aldwin wracked his brain. Aldwin's Harcesis had been a boy that had been killed by an Ashrak when he was three seasons. Cordesh's youngling had been hidden and then killed when she was 15 seasons old. The only one that came to mind that would be the right age of this youngling would be Jolinar and Lantash's youngling. Jolinar and her host Rosha had hidden her and wouldn't even tell Lantash and his host Martouf where the girl was. It would bring comfort to Lantash, if this youngling was Norinna, that she was alive and safe. Of course the DNA test had to prove that. Anise could run the test and if she was Norinna, they can then tell the girl's father as he had been worried about his mate, since Jolinar had disappeared a few weeks ago.

Aldwin had been pleased with himself that he had remembered to grab the thin blanket she had slept on in the dungeon. The Tok'Ra DNA and her human DNA would show up in the blanket and also show who fathered her. If they could figure out that it was Norinna, they could bring her back among the Tok'Ra as she would be in danger and it wouldn't be long until another Goa'uld like Apophis tried to kill her. A Tok'Ra harcesis was just as much in danger as a Goa'uld harcesis.

* * *

Laura helped Jack up as the wormhole disappeared. "Don't worry, Dad. We'll get him back. I don't know how, but we will," Laura said, squeezing her father's hand.

"C'mon. Let's go!" Kawalsky ordered sharply and Laura noticed the captives coming down the hill.

"Did either of you see the symbols?" Daniel asked anxiously out of breath.

Jack shook his head. "No. I'm sorry, Daniel," Laura said.

"Sir, we've got movement in the trees. A lot of movement in the trees. We got hostiles, Sir. A lot of hostiles moving in," a voice said urgently over Jack's walkie-talkie pinned to his jacket.

"Okay, people, we're going on a little field trip," Kawalsky barked at the group behind them. "Daniel, kid, get busy on that stargate. We got company," Kawalsky said. _Well, duh,_ Laura thought. All the Jaffa coming through the trees was never a good sign. It didn't take a harcesis to see that. Laura and Daniel ran for the gate as Kawalsky barked orders at others.

"Negative. That's my job," Laura heard Jack's voice say faintly. "Captain, help Daniel and Laura. Once you've sent the signal, I want you to go through. Tell them we're bringing company," Jack said. Laura looked down at the DHD device and wondered if she and Daniel could even remember the coordinates to Earth.

Carter moved next to them and dialed in the GPO attached to her arm as Daniel looked at notes. "Hurry up, Daniel! I want to get off Chulak!" Laura complained.

"Dr. Jackson?" Carter asked.

"I know. I have it right here. I have it here. I know I've got it," Daniel said, thumbing through his notes.

'Come on!" Laura nearly shouted.

"Daniel!" Jack shouted.

"Here!" Daniel stopped at a page.

"Go! Go! Go!" Carter said urgently. Daniel showed the paper to Laura who started putting in the coordinates.

"Send the signal as soon as it opens, Captain," Laura said as she punched the fourth symbol.

"Pull 'em out," Laura heard Jack say to Kawalsky.

"Fall back. Fall back," Kawalsky ordered as Laura opened the gate.

"Is it working?" Daniel asked Carter as she tapped in a code.

"Oh, let's hope so," Carter said.

"If not, I'll be the first to know," Laura said as she ran towards the gate and through the wormhole, Daniel and Carter behind her. She turned back to look before running into the stargate and rolling down the ramp at the SGC.


	15. Return and Assignments

Chapter 15- Return and Assignments

Laura looked up as Daniel emerged through the gate. "Daniel, you okay?" Laura asked as two small children sidled up to her and grabbed at her hands.

"Yeah," Daniel said, looking at the watery event horizon.

"They behind you?" Sam asked, meaning Jack, Teal'C, and the other team.

"I hope so," Daniel said. Laura bit her lips hard and held her breath, praying that Teal'C and her father came through the gate intact. It was the first time in living memory that Laura had ever prayed that a Jaffa would make it. She figured since the Jaffa had saved their lives she owed him, not to kill him. She could now see that the Primta in his belly wasn't his fault any more than her having the memory of the Goa'uld or Tok'Ra who fathered her was her fault. Teal'C hadn't asked for it any more than she had.

Someone, followed by Teal'C came through the gate. The soldiers raised their machine guns. "Hold your fire! Hold your fire!" Sam and Daniel both shouted.

"They're with us," Laura said, walking up the ramp to Teal'C, who gave her his staff weapon. "Teal'C where's my father?" Laura asked, looking at first him and then the man who came with him.

"Back there, Harcesis," Teal'C said indicating the event horizon.

Laura looked toward the horizon as Jack, Kawalsky, and another soldier came through. "Now! Lock it up!" Sam ordered as the three men hit the ramp.

"Closing iris," a man over the intercom said. Laura held her breath as three sharp thuds hit the iris. "Wormhole disengaged," the same man said as Jack stood.

"Dad," Laura said breathlessly and ran to him, hugging him tightly as the iris opened and the event horizon was gone.

"Medic! Medic!" men in white uniforms shouted coming to the soldier Jack and Kawalsky was helping.

"You got him?" Jack asked as the survivors came forward and hugged everyone.

"Colonel O'Neill, care to explain?" General Hammond asked as soon as he got Jack's attention.

"Um, we can use the Stargate to send these people home, Sir," Sam said.

"What's he doing here?" Hammond asked with barely concealed animosity as he looked at Teal'C, who stood off to the side with a frown on his face.

"General, Hammond, this is Teal'C. He can help us when I can't and my memory only goes so far," Laura said, stepping up to Teal'c.

"You know what he is, Miss O'Neill?" Hammond asked, bristling.

"Unfortunately, Sir, I do. But he can't help what he is any more than I can help having a Goa'uld's knowledge. But he's also the man who saved our lives. And if you accept my recommendation, Sir, he'll join SG-1," Laura said, getting looks from everyone.

"You are not a part of the Air Force, Miss O'Neill. That decision may not be up to you," Hammond said as he walked away.

"Very good, kid. At least you are giving them something to think about. For what it's worth, you are right. The snake's memory may only go so far and there will be times you can't help us," Jack said.

"Colonel O'Neill, Major Kawalsky, this is sure to be an interesting briefing which shall take place at 07:30," Hammond said, walking to his office. If Laura had looked over at Kawalsky she would have noticed something was wrong.

"She's out there somewhere, Jack," Daniel said, looking to the Stargate.

"I know. So is Skaara," Jack said.

"So, what do we do?" Daniel asked.

"We find 'em," Jack said as they left the ramp to go to the briefing, leaving Kawalsky behind.

* * *

The next day Laura found herself standing in front of a glass partition with Jack, Kawalsky, Carter, and Daniel, with General Hammond pointing to certain stars on it. "Gentlemen and young lady, these planets designated P3-575 AND P3A-577 have been submitted by Captain Carter's team, which involve her and Miss O'Neill, as possible destinations for your next mission. SG units one and two will operate concurrently," Hammond said.

"You know, I'm kind of partial to P3-575, if you don't mind taking P3A-577," Jack said conversationally.

"No, I'll take 577-" Kawalsky started to say, playing along with Jack's ribbing.

"I'm not married to it. I want to be fair about this. How about we flip a-" Jack started to say.

Guys, how about you go where we tell you? As far as I'm concerned-" Laura started to say, trying hard not to laugh, when Walter the gate tech came over the loudspeaker.

"Alert! Inbound traveler! Repeat! inbound traveler!" His voice blared.

"Those Goa'ulds are persistent," Kawalsky said. The Goa'ulds had been trying all night to get through the gate and hadn't quite figured out the shield blocking them.

"I think we made them angry," Jack said calmly as if he was ordering dinner.

"Closing the iris," Walter said as Hammond went to the glass overlooking the gate room.

"Alert! All defense teams standby! Set the base autodestruct countdown at three minutes," Hammond said to Walter. Laura and Jack moved up to the glass. Jack gently touched the back of Laura's head and they waited. Everyone visibly winced at the sound of bodies hitting the iris.

"We're not going anywhere as long as the Goa'ulds keep up these attacks," Kawalsky said at the last bang.

"Well, they can't keep this up forever. Can they?" Daniel asked Kawalsky.

"Wow," Jack said as another slam shook the iris.

"Once they realize our gate's impenetrable, they should just give up," Carter said.

"Part of me just wants to let 'em through; give 'em the fight they're lookin' for," Kawalsky said, in a teasing voice.

"You and me both," Laura muttered as the gate shut down.

"Radiation team, move in," Walter said. A team moved up to the gate, a Geiger counter in hand.

"Well, there have got to be worse ways to go, I suppose," Jack said. Everyone turned to look at him.

"You don't think the Goa'ulds are sending _people_ through, do you?" Daniel asked in shock. Jack shrugged.

"Be like bugs on a windshield," Jack said smugly.

"Yeah, it wouldn't be the first time that a Goa'uld would treat a human like a guinea pig," Laura said as the radiation team gave a thumbs up.

"Team reports all clear, Sir," Walter said to Hammond.

"All right. Stand down from alert and abort the countdown," Hammond said to the team and aside to Walter. Laura looked over at Kawalsky as the team below breathed huge sighs of relief. He looked as if he was in some kind of pain as he massaged the back of his head.

"Kawalsky, what's the matter?" Jack asked, apparently seeing the same thing Laura saw.

"Headache. I took a fistful of aspirin, but nothing helps," Kawalsky grunted.

"Get down to the infirmary. Get it checked out. Go on," Laura said gently, indicating the infirmary with her chin.

"Yes, kid, I think I'll do that. Sir, with your permission?" Kawalsky asked Hammond and saluted.

By all means, Major. I need you to lead your team to P3-575," Hammond said, saluting back.

Laura bit back a giggle as Kawalsky sauntered past with a cocky grin on his face and she remembered Jack and Kawalsky teasing about planet assignments. The mirth was short-lived as the wormhole opened again.

"Inbound traveler! Inbound traveler!" Walter blared as the soldiers in the gate room aimed their machine guns again.

"Reset the counter. Here we go again. All defense teams remain in position," Hammond said and Walter reset. Three more bodies banged against the iris.

"So, this iris is gonna hold, right?" Daniel asked Carter.

"Pure titanium, less than three micrometers from the event horizon. It won't even allow matter to fully reintegrate," Carter said.

"So, this iris is gonna hold, right?" Jack repeated Daniel's question.

"If it doesn't, the fail-safe device will detonate. This whole mountain will vaporize, and there'll be nothing to worry about, Dad," Laura said, looking at the iris and biting her lips.

"Ah! Good. I feel much better," Jack snarked as the gate started up again, followed by more banging against the iris. Laura had a feeling this was gonna be a long day if the Goa'ulds kept this up. She had no idea how much longer the day was going to be,


	16. Human Concerns and Knowing an Enemy

Chapter 16- Human Concerns and Knowing an Enemy

Laura sat in Carter's lab with a book. Carter had said that if she wanted quiet she could use Carter's lab whenever Carter wasn't using it. So far, Carter was in the gate room, waiting out the Goa'uld attack on the iris. Behind the walls Laura still heard the muffled sounds of banging against the iris. Laura almost felt sorry for the Jaffa being flattened, but it beat the alternative of allowing them in and being killed first.

Laura closed her book and walked down the hallway to Hammond's office. Laura was dying to know what the general had in mind if the iris failed. Laura didn't think it would, but there was always a slim chance of it failing, right? _Boy, am I turning into Dad!_ Laura thought with black humor.

"I can understand how Kawalsky feels. This job gives me a headache too," General Hammond said as Laura came into the office.

"Hi, Kiddo," Jack said, giving her a brief hug.

"Miss O'Neill," General Hammond greeted her.

"Hi, Dad, General. Have you come up with a plan if the iris fails?" Laura asked, seeing no point in beating around the bush.

"Not yet, Laura. I can call you Laura, can't I?" Hammond asked.

"Yeah. I don't remember my real name so you can call me Laura," Laura said with a brief grin.

"Uh-huh. What's the bad news, General?" Jack asked, bringing Hammond back to why Jack was in the office.

"Not much for small talk, are you, Colonel?" Hammond asked.

"How was your weekend? Get any fishing in?" Jack asked, causing Laura to snort.

"I'm rejecting yours and Laura's request to have Teal'C join SG-1. Wasn't my choice. Colonel Kennedy is en route from the Pentagon right now. He'll be asking your friend some questions and since he knows that Laura is descended from the enemy, he's going to question her too," Hammond said, causing Laura's blood to freeze.

"What? General, I've lived here as long as I could remember. If I was a threat, wouldn't I have turned on everyone a long time ago?" Laura asked stunned

"I know that, Laura, but you have the memory. They think you can help us," Hammond said, sounding compassionate.

"What kind of questions?" Jack asked, touching Laura's shoulder gently.

"What we're up against, troop strength, technology, weaponry," Hammond said.

"I'd like to know the answers to those questions too, Sir. But after they're done asking them-" Jack started to say.

"There's gonna be more questions. Possibly tests. After all, he's carrying the larval form of a hostile and very formidable enemy inside his body and Laura has the memory of that enemy," Hammond interrupted.

"What kind of tests are we talking about?" Jack asked, wrapping his arms around Laura's shoulders and hugging her tightly.

"Maybe you haven't noticed, Colonel, since you've had Laura for so long and she looks so very human, but Teal'C and Laura are the first alien species we've actually run into. You don't think that qualifies your friend and daughter as subjects of scientific interest?" Hammond asked, his voice revealing that his patience was running thin.

"Subjects?" Jack asked, raising his eyebrows. Laura knew by the vibe her father was giving that he was getting as annoyed with Hammond's attitude as Hammond was with his.

"They are what they are, Colonel," Hammond said with the proverbial shrug of his shoulders in his voice.

"With all due respect, Sir, I don't think he saved the lives of my team or came over to our side so he and my kid could become guinea pigs for U.S. military intelligence. And Laura is right. If she had wanted to destroy Earth like her snake ancestors, she would have long before now. Until she revealed that she knew what a staff weapon and a Jaffa was, she exhibited no alien behavior," Jack said, a pointed edge in his voice.

"Back up, Colonel. He switched sides once and we have no idea what kind of snake provides Laura's memory. Are you 100% positive he won't switch back and Laura won't turn when she's older?" Hammond asked skeptically.

"Yes, Sir," Jack said without hesitating.

"Well, you're alone in that assertion. Colonel Kennedy arrives within the hour. I promise Teal'C and Laura will be treated with dignity and respect for as long as they remain guests of this facility. Beyond that, I can't promise a thing. Dismissed, Colonel, Miss O'Neill," Hammond said and Jack nodded and Jack and Laura left the office.

"Dad, we're gonna have to tell him," Laura said quietly, meaning Teal'C and her father got her drift.

"I know. I am sorry what they plan to do to you, Laura," Jack said.

"I know, Dad. I guess I should have realized they were gonna pick my brain apart to find out what makes me tick and how much of me is the Goa'uld DNA. Maybe if they see I am as American as apple pie, they'll change their minds," Laura said as they made their way down the hall.

"I hope so," Jack said as they opened Teal'C's door. The Jaffa appeared to be meditating.

"Hey! Are we interrupting anything?" Laura asked.

"Yes," Teal'C said in a distracted voice.

"Why don't we come back?" Jack asked, indicating the door.

"The people from Chulak?" Teal'C asked, his back still to them.

"We sent the last of them back through the gate, just before the Goa'uld's started knocking on the door," Jack said.

"Good," Teal'C said.

"Well, thanks to you. So, how long do you think they'll keep it up?" Jack asked, changing the subject.

"One, perhaps two more attempts. They will believe their weapons have destroyed you. They will not send warriors through for some time, to make sure of your destruction," Teal'C said as he sat on his bed.

"Well, they'll be in for a surprise, huh?" Jack asked.

"Your iris will be closed. They will be crushed," Teal'C said, a hint of despair in his flat monotone.

"Surprise!" Jack exclaimed sarcastically, followed by an uncomfortable silence.

"Am I a prisoner?" Teal'C asked.

"Uh... yeah. You and Laura both," Jack said, looking everywhere in the room, but at Teal'C.

"I understand," Teal'C said.

"Teal'C, we're not exactly living up to your expectations of us, are we?" Laura asked as she and Jack sat down on chairs.

"See, Teal'C, we've been living alone in our little corner of the galaxy for quite awhile and I think the people I work for just need to get to know you and Laura a little better. I mean, you and Laura's knowledge of the Goa'uld's alone makes them a little curious," Jack said.

"Me and your Harcesis will give that knowledge freely," Teal'C said adamantly.

"Yeah, I know you both will. And we'll put it to good use," Jack said nodding.

"I will pledge my allegiance to this world," Teal'C said.

"I'm just not sure that's ever gonna be enough for them to trust you and my kid. To be honest with you, I think they're scared of the both of you," Jack said, squeezing Laura's knee gently in a show of fatherly comfort.

"I understand," Teal'C said flatly, looking off into a distance.

"You must be used to that by now, huh?" Laura asked. Teal'C turned to look at her.

"I am a Jaffa. I have served as a warrior for your enemy and maybe your ancestors, Harcesis. I have carried your enemy within me," Teal'C said roughly.

"Yeah. Well, that's kind of a human thing. We tend to be afraid of things we don't know," Jack said.

"Why is O'Neill and the Harcesis not afraid?" Teal'C asked.

"Teal'C, we saw you stand up to a god. You refused to kill. We saw you make that decision," Laura said with a brief smile.

"Yes," Teal'C agreed.

"In that moment, I learned everything I needed to know to trust you. Before I couldn't. You were a Jaffa and I felt like I was supposed to hate you, but you proved me wrong and I have never been so glad to be proven wrong," Laura said, reaching over and touching Teal'C's hand and giving it a squeeze.

"If I had killed you both then, I would not be here now," Teal'C said.

"Neither would we," Jack joked.

"I will prove my allegiance, O'Neill, Harcesis," Teal'C said.

"Teal'C, I sure wish you and Laura didn't have to," Jack said.

"When I do, you and the little one will show me this world," Teal'C stated.

"Oh, you bet. Just not all at once, though. It's big," Jack said clapping Teal'C on the shoulder before knocking on the door so he and Laura could go to their quarters.


	17. Interrogation and Sleep Deprivation

Chapter 17- Interrogation and Sleep Deprivation

After a good night's sleep Laura and Jack came up to the briefing room. "Knowledge of Goa'uld magic is forbidden," they heard Teal'C say.

"It's not magic, Teal'C. My ancestors, Goa'uld or Tok'Ra just wanted you to think that," Laura said as they came up the stairs.

"Permission for me and my kid to barge in, Sir?" Jack asked, stroking the back of Laura's head gently.

"Colonel O'Neill. Miss O'Neill. I was hoping to meet the both of you as the Pentagon wants me to interrogate her as well. Your mission report from Chulak made for the most engrossing analysis of my career," a general that was standing said, indicating Laura with his chin and stepping forward.

"Well, thanks. What was your favorite part? Jack asked.

"Perhaps now is not the time, Colonel," Hammond said.

"General, you know what me and my brat went and did? We told Teal'C how we all respect a person's rights in this country," Jack said. Laura never took offense when Jack called her "brat." It was a term of endearment and he always said it affectionately.

"I assure you, there's nothing untoward taking place here, Colonel. Please, join us," the general invited.

"Thank you. Hey, Teal'C," Laura greeted the Jaffa as she and Jack sat next to him.

"Harcesis, O'Neill," Teal'C said back.

"That's "Teal'C," with an apostrophe," Jack said to a female officer who was apparently taking notes and he spelled it for her.

"Teal'C, Miss O'Neill, what can either of you tell us about the Goa'uld?" The General asked.

"They rule basically by force. Sort of like the Yeerks in the Animorphs series. Their numbers were very few, but they are growing," Laura said.

"How many worlds do they control?" The General asked.

"I honestly don't remember. Teal'C?" Laura asked, turning to Teal'C.

"Many hundreds. Perhaps more," Teal'C said.

"And should we expect to encounter these Goa'ulds everywhere we go?" The General asked.

"It is possible," Teal'C said.

"We?" Laura heard Jack whisper to Hammond.

"But there are many more worlds that the Goa'ulds have no use for. On those worlds the people are abandoned and left to fend for themselves," Teal'C said.

"Is there a leadership or government with which we could negotiate a peace?" The General asked.

"No, I don't think so. Some, like Apophis, are great kings, and rule over many worlds as their gods. But they have no need for peace. Apophis considers me an abomination as I am the human offspring of two of the Goa'ulds. Most younglings, like me, are murdered within minutes of birth. If they could kill you, like me, they would. I have the memory of the Goa'uld who fathered me. I am a threat because of what I know," Laura said.

"Could they? They have spacecraft, right?" The General asked.

"Yes. Without the Stargate, such a journey would take many months. Perhaps even years. It would take many vessels, many slave armies," Teal'C said.

"We're not that much of a nuisance just yet," Jack said.

"These slaves- Where do they come from?" The General asked.

"There is a tale of a primitive world the Goa'uld discovered millennia ago, the Tauri, first world where forms of this type evolved. It is said the Goa'uld harvested among the primitives. Some became Goa'uld hosts. Others became Jaffa. The rest were taken as slaves, and seeded among the stars to serve them. But that world has been lost for centuries," Teal'C said.

"Teal'C, beings of this form evolved here on Earth," the General said. A stunned look crossed Teal'C's face.

"This world-" Teal'C started to say.

"Is the world you're talking about, Teal'C. Ra came here. If our ancestors hadn't rebelled and buried the Stargate-" Laura started to say.

"Then, Harcesis, you would not have become strong enough to challenge them," Teal'C finished Laura's statement with a grim, foreboding tone.

"Then the galaxy is populated by the ancient peoples of Earth," the General said.

"There could be millions by now," Hammond said.

"And you are their greatest hope. And mine," Teal'C said. Laura felt shocked. The peoples of Earth across the galaxy wouldn't trust a Harcesis to save them. Sha're had feared her on Abydos. What was to stop the others from fearing a child that had the Goa'uld memory? But then again she would go down in Goa'uld history as the one Harcesis who stood up to the Goa'ulds by going against breeding and freed the galaxy.

* * *

Laura came out of the commissary, a glass of Dr. Pepper in her hand. Being the youngest at the base, the cooks had ordered the drink for her, along with food most kids liked to eat. To which Laura had just had two slices of pepperoni and bell pepper pizza. The General had determined that she was no threat, but Laura couldn't say the same for Teal'C. Laura only had the memory. Teal'C on the other hand was a former First Prime and had an infant Goa'uld in his stomach.

Laura looked up as Carter and Daniel came down the corridor, Daniel holding a cup of coffee in his hand. "Hi, Captain, Daniel," Laura said, waving.

"Hi, Laura. So your interrogation is over?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. I guess they figured if I was gonna turn on anyone I would have done it years ago," Laura said as they all stepped into the elevator.

"I'm going to drop by the control room. By the silence around here, it seems like the Goa'ulds have finally given up," Sam said when the elevator stopped at their floor and Sam, Laura, and Daniel stepped off.

"I wouldn't count on it. The Goa'ulds are not the sharpest tools in the galaxy when it comes to giving up. They don't take defeat graciously. As long as they have Jaffa to throw at the iris, they are going to keep coming," Laura said, then noticing along with Carter that Daniel was rubbing his eyes.

"When was the last time you slept?" Carter asked.

"I don't know," Daniel said with a mirthless chuckle.

"I guess it doesn't help when the whole base goes on alert every two hours," Carter said.

"No, it's not that. It's just that... my mind races and I can't stop thinking about Sha're, where she is, what she's become," Daniel said in a slight ramble.

"I know and I am sorry. There is no telling what could be happening. But you can't stay awake forever," Laura said.

"I can try. You're right, Laura. I'll meet the two of you at the next briefing," Daniel said. Sam touched his shoulder briefly as she walked to the control room.

"Carter, can I come with you? I've got nothing else to do as my interrogation is over," Laura said, jogging to keep up with her.

"Sure," Carter said as they made their way down the hall and then a siren blared.


	18. Invasion and Kawalsky's Problem

Chapter 18- Invasion and Kawalsky's problem

 **A/N: I know in the episode that it was Sam that Kawalsky took into the elevator, but I am switching it for this story.**

Laura looked up as a red alarm went off and a voice yelled for security to the infirmary as she and Carter reached the control room. Laura had just opened the door and froze. Kawalsky was there, typing what appeared to be coordinates into the computer. "Kawalsky, what are you doing?" Carter asked in shock as Kawalsky grabbed her and threw her to the ground.

"Carter! Captain Kawalsky, stop!" Laura shouted. He then turned to her and his eyes glowed and he went back to the computers. "Close the blast doors!" Laura nearly screamed at a tech as he came to.

"Emergency in the control room! Emergency in the control room!" Carter went to a mike and yelled into it.

Kawalsky grabbed Laura from behind and dragged her out, his hand over her mouth. "Help me, Harcesis," Kawalsky said in the voice of the Goa'uld.

"Kawalsky!" Kawalsky turned to see Jack standing there. Jack's eyes went to Laura briefly.

"Dad!" Laura screamed as she tried to break free and Kawalsky dragged her to the elevators. Laura heard guns being cocked.

"Don't shoot! It might hit my kid!" Jack ordered as Kawalsky dragged Laura into the elevator and closed the door, throwing Laura against the wall.

"You know, they won't let you out of this mountain alive, Goa'uld. When those doors open, they'll shoot on sight. You know that," Laura said as she braced her hands against the wall. In what amounted as desperation Lura reached for the panel that operated the emergency stop switch. Kawalsky grabbed her from behind and tossed her into the wall, causing her to lose consciousness.

* * *

Laura woke up in the infirmary with a small groan of pain. "Owww! Laura whimpered, her hand going to the back of her head.

"Miss, O'Neill, are you all right?" The doctor asked coming over to her. He pressed a hand firmly to her forehead.

"I think so. What happened? What am I doing in here?" Laura asked, looking around with her dark blue eyes.

"You've been hurt. You were in the elevator. When the doors opened, Captain Kawalsky asked us to help you and said you'd been hurt," the doctor explained.

"Kawalsky? Doctor, that wasn't Kawalsky. I think he's become a Goa'uld. His voice was like Apophis's voice," Laura said.

"I know. Captain Carter said the same thing and I ran tests. The Goa'uld has wrapped around his spinal cord, but it has not taken full control of him," the doctor said.

"It must be an infant, a Primta. They can't completely take the host, being as they are an immature Goa'uld. Where's Dad?" Laura asked, sitting up.

"In the conference room. Why?" The doctor asked.

"I need to tell him something and you may want to show them the tests that you took," Laura said, standing up weakly.

"Miss, O'Neill, you are no condition to be walking," the doctor protested.

"Probably not, but they need to know this, Doctor," Laura said as they walked to the conference room. Finding it empty, they went to the room where Kawalsky was held.

"Laura!" Jack went to Laura and hugged her tightly.

"I'm okay, Dad. Dad, the doctor has something to show you," Laura said, holding his arm much like she had when she was very little and scared.

"Are you all right, Miss O'Neill?" General Hammond asked concerned.

"My head hurts a little, but I'll be fine. It'll pass. Doctor?" Laura asked. The doctor put in a video that showed an x-ray. Some reddish object was twisted around the spine at the base of the neck. Laura felt woozy. That had to be the Primta in Kawalsky.

"The parasite's wrapped around his spine," the doctor said, indicating the parasite with a pointer. Jack and Daniel went to Kawalsky was strapped to a bed, his back facing them.

"It's a Goa'uld. Probably an infant. Right, Laura?" Jack turned to Laura.

"Right. No more than dealing with a baby. I think that the reason it hasn't been able to take you over completely is it's not mature yet," Laura said, feeling sympathy for Kawalsky. At this moment he was Kawalsky. He hadn't asked for this.

"It's what's causing your blackouts," Jack offered, stroking the back of Laura's neck absently.

"What are you saying? I got one of those parasites _in_ me? Well, how does that happen?" Kawalsky asked in shock.

"We were kind of hoping you could tell us. You didn't feel it happening?" Jack asked.

"No," Kawalsky scoffed.

"When was the first time you blacked out?" Daniel asked.

"I was here. We'd just come back through, from Chulak. I thought it was just from coming back through the Stargate. We were helping that kid. Casey was his name. It was a... a sharp... oh, Jack. I thought I had wrenched my neck. Well, anyway, Casey, he was all right. They took him out of there. Oh, Jack, you gotta help me. You gotta get this thing out of me," Kawalsky said, sounding close to tears.

"That's the plan," Jack said in a hushed voice.

"When I was out, did I hurt anybody?" Kawalsky asked.

"There's one man dead. A few more hurt," Jack said.

"From what you can see, Laura's going to be all right," Daniel said.

"Oh, I didn't mean to hurt you, kid," Kawalsky said.

"I know that. It's that thing inside you. None of this has been your fault," Laura said comfortingly.

"My kid's right. You're not responsible, Charlie. It's not your fault. It's that thing that's inside of you. Look, as soon as they know how to do it, they'll cut it out of you. Right now, you gotta fight it," Jack said.

Kawalsky sighed. "I don't mind tellin' ya, this is scaring me big-time," Kawalsky said with a shaking breath.

"I know. You have every right to be scared. I know I would and I just have the knowledge of what is inside you. But, I think I have an idea. Dad, I need to see Teal'C," Laura said, breaking free from Jack and going to Teal'C's quarters.

* * *

Jack opened the door to Teal'C's quarters and Laura, General Hammond, and Kennedy entered behind her. Teal'C was sitting on his bed, his eyes closed. "Teal'C, look this way please," Kennedy said and Teal'C turned to face them, standing.

"What is the emergency? They would not tell me, Harcesis," Teal'C said, looking only at Laura.

"That's none of your concern now," Kennedy butted in.

"Kawalsky's become infected with a Goa'uld," Jack said, earning a glare from Kennedy.

"And you wish to see if I still carry the Goa'uld within me," Teal'C said.

"As much as it sickens me to even ask, yes, Teal'C. I have an idea and if what I'm thinking pans out, we are going to need you and Junior," Laura said with a feeling of revulsion.

"Junior?" Hammond asked.

"Yeah. We had better call the Goa'uld in Teal'C somethin.' Junior's the best I could come up with," Laura said, wrinkling her nose in disgust over what they were about to see.

"Miss O'Neill has a point. Yes, show us the symbiote now, please," Kennedy said. Teal'C unbuttoned his army uniform and the Goa'uld poked his head out with a high-pitched squeal.

"I hate those things!" Jack said, looking away as it appeared to look at Laura and hissed.

"You've seen enough?" Laura asked Kennedy, fighting down the bile that rose in her throat and the symbiote went back into Teal'C's stomach.

"You understand, we had to look and see this-" Kennedy started to say.

"What are it's demands?" Teal'C asked.

"So far, it's only managed to rear it's butt-ugly head whenever Kawalsky blacks out," Jack said. But it's already killed a man," Jack said.

"Then there will be a struggle for the host body. It must have sought a host in desperation before it was mature," Teal'C said.

"We intend to remove it before that happens," Hammond said.

"General, it will kill the host if you try. Once it is one with the host, it is capable of killing him," Laura said.

"So... what do we do kiddo?" Jack asked, a question Laura wasn't sure of the answer to.


End file.
